Kyodai
by kasai shinju
Summary: Es linda, es tierna, amable y cariñosa. La mujer perfecta para Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, pero hay un pequeño y considerable problema. Son hermanos: Dobe, no sé qué hacer, la única chica que ha llegado a gustarme y da la casualidad de que somos hermanos-No dejo de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en ternura, la amabilidad hecha mujer, la mujer perfecta, es mi hermana. SasuhinaIta
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Yo de nuevo aquí con otra locura mía, xD Jajaja, se me ocurrió así sin más, ya saben cómo soy yo. **

**Rating T**

**Summary: es linda, es tierna, amable y cariñosa. La mujer perfecta para Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, pero hay un pequeño y considerable problema. Son hermanos: - Dobe, no sé qué hacer, la única chica que ha llegado a gustarme y da la casualidad de que somos hermanos-No dejo de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en ternura, la amabilidad hecha mujer, la mujer perfecta, es mi hermana. - Ustedes no son hermanos reales- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Sasuke- eso ya lo sabía- dijo Itachi- Pero tienen estrictamente prohibido acercarse de manera romántica a ella, está comprometida- ¿Con quién?- Soy Hyuga Neji, su primo, Hinata-sama- ¿Un primo? También de Sasuke-nisan e Itachi-nisan ¿verdad? – me temo que a ellos no los conozco. Eres una Hyuga, no una Uchiha-**

**Parejas: Sasuhina, Itahina, Nejihina (Leve) narusaku.**

**Propiedad de: Kasai Shinju, B y B xD Jajaja es que me acorde de Benito Bodoque xD.**

* * *

...

...

...

Conociendo a mí hermana. De nuevo.

_Una niña de ojos perla miraba asombrada la mansión, era inmensa, estaba llena de lujo y tenía muchas flores. Sonrió un poco al ver lo grande del jardín y jalo la mano de su padre, el cual sonrió un poco y la dejo marchar a jugar por el jardín._

_- ¡Hiashi!- miro confundida como aquella mujer de cabello negro se colgaba de su padre- mírate, no has cambiado nada- se miraron un rato – me da gusto verte- se sonrojo._

_- A mí también me da gusto verte Mikoto- dijo con una sonrisa- Hinata, ven- ella asintió. Camino hasta su padre y este se hinco delante de ella- ella es Mikoto- Hinata le dedico una tierna sonrisa._

_- ¿Quieres conocer a mis hijos?- ella asintió- dame la mano- le sonrió amable y Hinata corría para alcanzar los elegantes pasos de la morena- Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan- ambos niños asomaron por detrás del sillón, como un par de perritos en adopción – les presento a Hinata-chan- ellos levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, creo que todos debemos tener una charla- Hiashi llego en ese momento, para tomar la mano de la morena- Hinata-chan será su hermana, a partir de hoy- dijo con una sonrisa, Itachi abrió los ojos y Sasuke desencajo su pequeña mandíbula ¿hermana?_

_.._

…

…

…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeo un poco y miro a su lado, una chica pelirroja se encontraba acostada, con la espalda descubierta y las sabanas apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo., bufo molesto. Se sobo la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados. Reparo en su celular, el cual tenía una llamada "Imouto" bufo de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo llamaría ahora?

- Sasuke-kun- susurro la pelirroja sobre su oído- buenos días- el torció de nuevo los ojos- ¿tu hermanita de nuevo?- el asintió., se soltó de ella y empezó a vestirse- a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué eres tan frio si tienes una linda y tierna hermana menor contigo? ¿No se supone que deberías ser más amable y considerado?

- Se supone- se colocó su chamarra y la miro frio- hasta nunca- ella desencajo la boca y lo miro asombrada- sabes que odio que hablen de mi hermana.

- ¡E-espera, Sasuke-kun!- pero el moreno ya había cerrado la puerta- ¡Diablos! Ese Sasuke-kun.

..

…

..

..

Otro moreno despertaba recargado en su escritorio, diablos. Odiaba quedarse dormido mientras estudiaba, pero. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía entrar a esa empresa a como diera lugar. Miro su celular "Imouto-chan" sonrió feliz, ella. Su hermana menor, miro la hora. No tardaría en llegar de su viaje, la extrañaba tanto, se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta su ducha, donde abrió la llave a todo lo que daba, para quedarse unos minutos allí, luego salió, con una toalla enrollada en su cintura.

-Itachi-kun- miro hacia afuera- Hinata-chan no tarda en llegar, apresúrate-

- Ya voy, madre- sonrió feliz, incluso ella estaba feliz, pero. Si supiera… negó. Su padre adoptivo venía de regreso de un importante viaje de negocios y su hermana menor regresaba de su internado, ella era siete años menor que él al igual que su hermano menor- ¡¿Ya llamaste a Sasuke?!-

- ¡Si, dijo que nos veía allí!- se terminó de vestir, tomo las llaves de su auto y corrió escaleras abajo para ver a su madre.

..

…

…

…

Una joven de ojos perla miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, a su lado, su serio e imponente padre, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, sonrió feliz. Vería a sus hermanos, casi no tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior, por lo tanto. Solo conocía a Itachi y Sasuke, sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿nerviosa por ver a tus hermanos?-ella negó.

- P-papá- el castaño la miro- g-gracias por llevarme, c-contigo- le sonrió- m-me divertí mucho.

- Era lo menos que te merecías- dijo con una sonrisa- aprobaste todas tus materias y te prometí que podrías estudiar en la misma escuela que tu hermano- ella sonrió emocionada, iría a una escuela mixta, siempre había estado en escuelas para señoritas, desde que cumplió los siete- descansa un poco, cuando lleguemos estarás cansada- ella asintió y cerró los ojos al igual que su padre, para acurrucarse contra el brazo del mismo. "Sasuke-nisan, Itachi-nisan, ya quiero verlos" adoraba a sus hermanos mayores, pronto estaría con ellos.

..

…

…

Sasuke miraba impaciente el reloj en su muñeca, su madre e Itachi aún no llegaban y el vuelo de Hinata no tardaba en arribar, bufo molesto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, si su madre supiera que había estado con la prima de su mejor amigo y no con su mejor amigo, lo iba a matar. Era ferviente de la castidad hasta el matrimonio

Pero él no, bufo molesto. Hinata iría a la misma escuela que él a partir de ese verano y sinceramente no tenía ganas de verla tan seguido, no es que la odiara, la quería. Y ahí residía el problema, se pondría muy celoso si alguien se le acercaba o le decía algo o se le insinuaba, no dejaría que tocaran a su preciosa hermana menor.

- ¡Sasuke!- miro indiferente hacia atrás, allí venia Itachi- ¿Aun no llegan?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro que ya llegaron- dijo sarcástico- mira a Hinata, que grande esta- Itachi le pego con dos dedos en la frente- ¡Auch!- lo miro con enojo- Itachi.

- ¡Dejen de pelear, su padre y su hermana vienen pronto!- dijo con una sonrisa- me muero por ver a la hermosa señorita en la que se ha vuelto- Sasuke sonrió, la recordaba cómo alguien patosa y torpe, incluso plana. Él e Itachi le hacían burla por lo plana que era, pero ella solo sabía sonrojarse y desmayarse- ¡Ahí están!- ambos voltearon y vieron a un imponente castaño caminar hacia ellos, sus ojos perla y mirada fría los recibieron.- ¡Hiashi!- se colgó del mayor y lo abrazo con cariño- te eche tanto de menos.

- Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa- Itachi, Sasuke- ambos hicieron una reverencia ante él.

- ¿Y Hinata-chan?- dijo preocupada la morena. El mayor señalo hacia la banda del equipaje- ¿la dejaste ir sola por su maleta?

- No quiso que la ayudara, recuerda que ella es fuerte- Sasuke sonrió burlón, se imaginaba a su hermana haciendo pesas- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sasuke?- negó divertido e Itachi se preguntó cómo sería su hermana, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, ¿habría crecido? ¿Sería más linda? ¿Su cabello habría crecido?

- Iré a ayudarla- dijo Mikoto- quiero abrazara mi hija- Hiashi sonrió- Sasuke, Itachi, platiquen con su padre, no los traje solo para que se burlaran de su hermana. Una mirada de Hiashi y ambos tragaron grueso- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Hiashi, volteando hacia ellos, su ceño fruncido, su mirada seria, nada que ver con el amor que había demostrado hacia su esposa y su hija, minutos antes- ¿Cómo van sus calificaciones? ¿Han estudiado?

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Sasuke- ¿Y entonces?- Hiashi levanto una ceja- ¿Hinata irá a la misma escuela que yo?- el asintió y Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿paso todas sus materias?

- Sin queja alguna, mejor conducta, mejores notas- el asintió con un puchero, bueno, confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, como dijo su padre, para cuidarse sola- irás con ella, así que… quiero que la cuides-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Itachi le pego con el codo- pero… Argh, de acuerdo- miro enojado a otro lado- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el patito feo?

- ¡S-Sasuke-nisan! ¡Itachi-nisan!- ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, delante de ellos, estaba una chica de cabello negro azulado, largo hasta la cintura, un flequillo cubría su frente, su rostro ovalado y su piel blanca, sus característicos ojos perla, ambos siguieron con el escrutinio de su hermana menor, comprobando muchas cosas, Hinata lucía una camisa de color blanco, con una falda color caqui, un suéter más grande que ella y la falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de color blanco completaban su atuendo- ¡L-los e-eche de m-menos!- corrió a abrazarlos, siendo recibida por Itachi, quien la apretó con fuerza.

- Bienvenida a casa- beso su frente y ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor- padre me conto que has obtenido muy buenas notas- ella sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron e Itachi se sonrojo inevitablemente, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba- ¿no vas a abrazar a tu hermana?- dijo hacia Sasuke, pero el aun no salía de su ensoñación.

Recordaba a Hinata, pequeña y plana. Lo que tenía delante no era su hermana, era una mujer, hermosa. Bastante bella, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas, su… se sonrojo al reparar en donde estaba mirando, ese par de pechos, que de pequeño, pensó que nunca crecerían. Miro a otro lado con las mejillas rojas.

- S-Sasuke-nisan- bajo la mirada, era más alta que antes, pero seguía siendo baja para él- t-te e-extrañe- lo abrazo y Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero fue mala idea, era más consciente de su hermana menor, Dios, esa era una importara, donde estaba su hermana enana y plana, patosa y torpe. Musculosa.

- ¿Verdad que su hermana es muy guapa?- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, Hinata soltó a Sasuke y se sonrojo- cariño, no te sonrojes, es la verdad- ella asintió agradecida, Itachi nadaba en un mar rosa al verla de nuevo y Sasuke sentía sus hormonas por todos lados.

- Vamos a casa- dijo Hiashi, todos asintieron- Sasuke, Itachi, carguen la maleta de su hermana- Itachi fue el primero en tomar la maleta en cuestión y la miro con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta, le tendió la mano y ella acepto- a veces no me gusta cómo se tratan- dijo Hiashi reprobatoriamente al ver como el mayor de los Uchiha tomaba la mano de su hija- ¿Crees que Hinata y Sasuke recuerden que…?

- No, eran muy pequeños, pero Itachi-chan la cuida de verdad- dijo mirando a sus hijos- él la quiere, es lo que más quiere, según palabras de él-. Hiashi levanto una ceja, debía tener una charla con sus hijos adoptivos- ¿pudiste hablar con tu hermano?

-Si, está consciente de que nos casamos- ella sonrió nostálgica- es lo mejor, ambos debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas- miro a Hinata, la cual sonreía feliz- aun no entiendo como es que ese parece tanto a su madre- dijo con nostalgia- creí que sería igual a mí, pero es el vivo retrato de Hitomi-

- Tienes razón- apretó la mano de su esposo- Hiashi- el asintió- no recordemos cosas tristes, si lo hago, estropeare la fiesta de Hinata-chan y no quiero- el asintió- aunque Itachi se parece tanto a Fugaku, solo que Sasuke heredo su carácter- ambos rieron y los jóvenes voltearon a ver a sus padres.

- ¿pasa algo?- cuestiono Itachi al verlos, ellos negaron aun con una sonrisa y este se encogió de hombros- te decía- Hinata sonrió de nuevo hacia su hermano, Sasuke no podía quitarle la vista de encima, que alguien le dijera que esa chica no era su hermana, busco en su biblioteca interna y saco todos los registros de Hinata, y no se parecía- te divertirá la escuela de Sasuke, me ha contado mucho de sus amigos ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo mirando fastidiado a otro lado, con más razón alejaría a los zopilotes de ella, sería peligroso dejarla sola- supongo que todos te agradaran- ella le sonrió- a-aunque… debes alejarte de todos los hombres- lo miro asustada- sí, mejor júntate con mujeres- asintió seguro- excepto Karin

- Mejor que ella decida con quien juntarse ¿no crees? – asintió y Hinata tomo ahora la mano de Sasuke, iba sujeta por ambas manos, de ambos hermanos- ¿Qué tal la escuela de señoritas?

-M-muy bien- Sasuke miraba sus manos unidas ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Como si nunca hubiera visto una chica, bueno, no, siempre veía chicas. Pero no diario se encontraba con una linda chica, que ahora resultaba ser su hermana menor, para él que había sido un trueque, esa impostora tenía suplentes.

..

…

Llegaron a casa y ambos hermanos le mostraron su habitación a Hinata, la cual se acomodó de inmediato y pidió permiso para dormir un poco, Hiashi y Mikoto salieron a comprar más cosas para la fiesta de esa noche, mientras Itachi se sentaba en el sofá y miraba feliz por la ventana. Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo sentándose a su lado, Itachi lo ignoro- nisan… ¡Nisan!- le lanzo el zapato, pero ni así Itachi reacciono.- diablos, iré con Naruto

- Pero es la fiesta de Hinata-chan- dijo por fin saliendo de su ensoñación- debes estar aquí.

- Iré a jugar videojuegos y regresare, mamá- Itachi frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estuviste de nuevo con la prima de Naruto, en lugar de Naruto?- Sasuke miro a otro lado- sabes lo que mamá opina de eso.

- No volverá a ocurrir- dijo con fastidio- la mande a volar, vio mi celular cuando Hinata llamo- el abrió los ojos- pero no pude contestarle, así que. Hasta ahora escuche su voz y la vi.

- Yo tampoco pude contestar- dijo cansado- estaba dormido cuando ella llamó- sonrió- me da gusto tenerla de vuelta-

- Aja- dijo el menor- me voy, regresare antes de la fiesta, lo prometo- Itachi se sentó de nuevo y miró fijamente la ventana- ¡Deja de hacer eso, pareces perro!

- Es que- dijo con una sonrisa- me quedare solo con Hinata-chan- Sasuke sintió un tic- ve… no tardes-

- Olvídalo, llamare a Naruto- dijo mosqueado, Itachi lo miro amable- Dobe- dijo Sasuke en tono cansado al teléfono- ven a la casa- espero- tu solo ven.

..

…

Hinata cepillaba su cabello, había estado once años en tres internados diferentes y por fin regresaba a casa, no recordaba que así fueran sus hermanos, pero estaba feliz. Los había visto de nuevo, miro las fotos donde salía abrazada a ambos morenos, estaba feliz.

Su madre le había dicho que tendrían una fiesta esa noche, ambos habían ido a comprar rollos de canela, eran sus favoritos y durante la estancia en el internado, no había comido ninguno. Medito, esperaba poder tener un poco más de libertad en esa nueva escuela y esa nueva ciudad.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió, escuchaba gruñidos y quejas abajo. Se asomó algo asustada, ahora vestía un pijama holgado, dudaba que le pidieran estar presentable para la fiesta y además, ya no aguantaba la ropa formal, bajo despacio y algo temerosa.

- ¡Te voy a ganar, teme!- abrió los ojos, un muchacho rubio estaba allí de pie, con un control, en sus manos y pateando la cara de su hermano- ¡Muere! ¡Genkidama!

- ¡Diablos! Eso no es justo, Gohan no puede hacer la Genkidama ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?- gruño al ver a Vegeta muerto- ¡Nisan, dile!

- Cállate- canto triunfal el rubio- eso es por saber usar combos, eso te pasa por pedir a Vegeta y no Goku- dijo feliz, se acercó al moreno y le pico el rostro con el dedo- teme, te gane ¡Quiero mi tazón de Ramen!- pero un pequeño puño se estampo contra su mejilla, mandándolo a volar.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Itachi asombrado

- N-no t-toques a s-Sasuke-nisan- dijo Hinata, delante de su hermano y con el puño aun estirado- ¡Nisan, estás bien!- ambos morenos miraban a Naruto, el cual perdía lentamente su alma.

- Si- dijo Sasuke, levanto a Naruto- ¿Qué has hecho?- ella lo miro confundida- solo estábamos jugando ¿Acaso nunca has visto un X box? – Ella negó- diablos, ¿Qué hacen en esos internados para divertirse?

- No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela- Naruto se movía en los brazos de Sasuke y Hinata se hinco a revisarlo- déjame dormir-

- L-lo siento m-mucho- Itachi sonrió y se acercó a ella- c-creí que…

- No te preocupes- le tomo la mano- vamos por el botiquín, buen izquierdazo- dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojo- cuida de Naruto- Sasuke torció los ojos ¿Qué creían que hacia? Miro al rubio

..

..

Media hora después todos comían en la mesa, Hiashi a la cabeza, Mikoto platicando con él, Sasuke comía con cierta pereza, Itachi trataba de animar a Hinata y ella solo miraba al rubio y su morada e hinchada mejilla. Naruto trataba de calmar a la morena, alegando que estaba acostumbrado

- Sakura-chan pega más fuerte que tú- ella lo miro asustada- ¡No, no te asustes! A veces lo hace porque me lo merezco- ella le sonrió- no nos han presentado ¿Quién eres?

- h- Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa- s-soy h-hermana de s- Sasuke-nisan e i-Itachi nisan- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron-

- ¿Hermana?- miro al moreno, el cual esquivo su mirada, Itachi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Naruto por fin reparo en el poco parecido entre ellos, miro los ojos perla de la chica y los ojos negros de ambos hermanos, miro hacia la cabecera donde Hiashi le dedicaba una mirada fría y calculadora- ¡¿Qué?!- grito a todo pulmón.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo lo ven? ¿Le sigo, lo dejo, lo borro? Jajaja ya saben cómo funciono yo, si hay apoyo, sigue, si hay inspiración, sigue, si hay tiempo, sigue. Si no hay ninguno de esos. Pus no sigue xD. Ok no, zape a Kasai. XD**

**En fin, se me ocurrió así, no más. Vi varias series sobre hermanos xD Jajaja (Brothers conflicto) y se me ocurrió, les explico rápidamente como va a estar.**

**Hiashi y Mikoto se casaron, ambos son viudos. O sea, matamos a Fugaku, Hanabi no existe, pero Hizashi y Neji si, así que… Jajaja, espero poder hacerlo muy cómico, con algo de drama, como siempre. Trio amoroso, no hay naruhina, por si alguien cree que va a haber, pus no.**

**Kasai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza, pero. Nah, en fin, nos vemos abajo, espero que les guste el capítulo, chaito.**

**Pareja: Sasuhina, itahina, Neji hina (Leve)**

**Summary.-**** Es linda, es tierna, amable y cariñosa. La mujer perfecta para Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, pero hay un pequeño y considerable problema. Son hermanos: Dobe, no sé qué hacer, la única chica que ha llegado a gustarme y da la casualidad de que somos hermanos-No dejo de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en ternura, la amabilidad hecha mujer, la mujer perfecta, es mi hermana. SasuhinaIta**

**Propiedad de Kasai shinju.**

**Rating T.**

* * *

**Celos ¿De hombre o hermano?**

**..**

**..**

Sasuke miraba fijamente a su querida y muy guapa hermana menor, daba la casualidad de que a Hiashi se le había ocurrido, aparte de inscribirla en la misma escuela que él, en el mismo grupo. Maldijo su suerte, ella era acaparada por casi todos en el salón, nadie la dejaba sola y parecía que comenzaba a incomodarla pero. ¿Cómo diablos acercarse sin parecer un tipo celoso en lugar de un hermano celoso? Se conocía muy bien, sabía que la escena que le haría. Negó.

- Sasuke-kun- sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y el tic incontenible acudió a él- tu hermana es linda, aunque… no se parecen.

- Sakura, si los hermanos se parecieran todo el tiempo, dudaría que los Sabaku no son hermanos, todos- dijo con un gruñido, la pelirosa sonrió y apretó su abrazo sobre el- ¿podrías soltarme? Creo que Hinata me necesita-

-Oh vamos Sasuke-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa – parece que se está divirtiendo mucho- Sasuke reprimió las ganas de estrellar su frente en la mesa, si Hinata se estaba divirtiendo, entonces él era el rey de Roma- mírala- la pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la cercanía de un castaño- ¿iremos al parque?- susurro melosa, Sasuke torció los ojos, se soltó de ella y camino hasta el castaño-.

- ¿Entonces cómo te llamas? Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba- dijo con una sonrisa- el raro de aquí es Shino, Aburame Shino- Hinata tragaba grueso- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- una mano se dejó caer pesada sobre su hombro.

- Creo que no he sido claro en algo- Kiba volteo y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos llameando con furia- y tendré que aclararlo ahora.

- ¡Nisan!- todos voltearon a ver a la morena y luego a Sasuke, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y aun hacia añicos el hombro de Kiba bajo su mano.

- Hinata Uchiha- dijo con el ceño fruncido- es mi hermana menor, les dejare clara una cosa, el que se acerque a ella, lo matare- todos se pegaron a la pared, excepto Shino, el cual acomodo sus gafas- ¿quedo claro? – miro a Kiba, el asintió y por fin lo soltó- vamos- tomo la mano de Hinata y salió con ella del salón- diablos, deberías aprender a defenderte sola, un puñetazo como el que le diste a Naruto no estaría nada mal.

- L-lo siento- Sasuke bufo, subieron hasta la azotea y una vez allí, ella le sonrió-g-gracias s-Sasuke-nisan.- se sonrojo, mala idea la de quedarse a solas con ella. Su uniforme le quedaba bastante bien, a pesar de que ella lo había pedido más grande, la camisa la llevaba por dentro de la falda y cuando se llegaba a abrir su suéter, se veía claramente la estreches de su cintura y lo ancho de sus caderas- ¿nisan?- negó inmediatamente y luego se quitó su chaleco- ¿n-nisan?- Hinata lo miraba sonrojada.

- Ponte esto debajo de tu suéter- lo miro sin entender aunque aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- hazlo- asintió, se quitó despacio el suéter de la escuela y Sasuke se volteó de inmediato a otro lado. Hinata miro con una sonrisa la prenda de su hermano mayor, olía a él- ¿ya terminaste?- ella afirmo, se veía bastante graciosa, pero ya no se marcaba nada de su cuerpo- bien. Vayamos abajo- espero a que ella lo siguiera- ¿Qué esperas?

- N-nada- camino por delante de él, todas las chicas que lo veían fruncieron el ceño al ver el chaleco de Sasuke sobre aquella desconocida- n-nisan- el miro hacia abajo- ¿d-debo j-juntarme con mujeres?- Sasuke medito, odiaba la idea de dejar a su pequeña hermana rodeada de puros zopencos como lo eran en el salón, pero prefería eso a dejarla con la tarada de Sakura-

-Creo que deberías buscar tu misma con quien quieres entablar amistad- ella le sonrió- pero si algo va mal, no dudes en decírmelo- ella asintió y corrió hasta el salón, Sasuke bufo- ¿Por qué a mí?

..

…

…

…

…

Itachi anotaba todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón, le gustaba tomarse las cosas en serio. Pero también divagaba mucho, recordó con cierta gracia el día que Hinata llego a sus vidas, a su vida. Miro por la ventana, nunca había visto a un ratoncito tan curiosos como lo era ella, tanto Sasuke como Hinata tenían tres años, por lo tanto, no recordaban el día que su madre llego con la noticia.

Suspiro un poco, sinceramente era ridículo que él se fijara en Hinata, pero cuando ella cumplió los seis años, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella, no era una hermandad, sonrió. Ahora que la había visto tan cambiada, solo tenía una cosa en mente, quería volver a casa cuanto antes y verla de nuevo…

- ¡Oh! Itachi-san ¿Quién es Hinata-chan?- pego un brinco ante la voz de Konan, una de sus amigas y novia de otro de sus amigos- picarón- sonrió maliciosa.

- ¡No!- tapo su cuaderno ¿Cómo había escrito eso y sin darse cuenta?- e-ella es…- se sonrojo, para su edad era alguien un poco reservado y no acostumbraba hablar de esas cosas, pero- mi hermana…

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo un peliblanco- no te oí bien ¿Quién es?- paro la oreja delante de él- ¿Quién es Hinata-chan?- sonrió pícaro e Itachi bajo la vista, lo abochornaba esta situación.

- Creo haber escuchado algo de esa tal Hinata- hablo un pelirrojo- ¿Hidan? ¿Por qué tanto interés en la chica?

- ¿Cómo por qué? Si es guapa, será la próxima novia del fan número uno de jashin-sama. Si no, te la puedo dejar a ti- todos sonrieron e Itachi ennegreció su aura, de pura depresión- ¿y bien, quién es?

- ¡Yo sé, yo sé!- un rubio de cabello largo y flequillo de lado levanto la mano como si estuviera en el kínder- yo sé quién es ella, hn- miro a todos- ella es la hermana menor de Itachi- lo agarro por el cuello y le pellizco la nariz- bastardo, no pensabas decirnos que había regresado de su internado-

- ¡¿Internado?!- Konan levanto la voz asustada- ¿La dejaste en un internado? Y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Deidara?- hablo hacia el rubio.

- Tengo mis contactos, hn- le sonrió- además, quién no querría saber de ella ¿eh?- Konan y Hidan levantaron una ceja- Sasori -senpai- el pelirrojo estiro su mano y en ella habían dos fotos, una de la chica caminando hacia Itachi y la otra siendo abrazada por el mismo- ella es Hinata Uchiha Hyuga-

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- grito el peliblanco- ¡Es hermosa! Mira Kakuzu- le tendió las fotos y el joven en cuestión las observo, su piel morena y cabello negro eran lo característico de él - ¿pensabas escondernos a esta belleza?

- No- dijo en tono bajo y algo sonrojado- no es que pensara esconderla, es que regreso de su viaje hace una semana- todos asintieron- la enviaron a diferentes internados desde que tenía siete años- sonrió un poco- desde entonces no la veía, no habíamos podido escribirnos- Konan miraba con una sonrisa la foto- tiene diecinueve.

- Es muy joven- hablo por fin un peli naranja- ¿Qué dice Sasuke de que este de regreso?

- Pues para ser sinceros, esta algo molesto- todos sonrieron- pensaba ir por ellos a la escuela y…

- ¡¿pues que esperamos?!- Hidan hablaba de nuevo- la clase ya término y ellos nos deben estar esperando- Itachi reprimió sus ganas de seguir sonriendo, y se puso de pie- ¿Dónde estudiaba mini Itachi?

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban uno al lado del otro, Sasuke con su mochila al hombro, y los ojos cerrados, conocía bien esa escuela, por raro que pareciera, su madre había insistido en dejarlo en una escuela pública y eso lo agradecía, ahí había conocido a Naruto, que poco después se entero era el hijo del rival de su compañía.

Suspiro cansado, miro un poco a su lado derecho, Hinata iba mirando a todos lados, sonrojada y emocionada, sintió una punzada de celos, todo generaba la sonrisa de ella y él, solo la intimidaba. Bufo molesto, Hinata tenía sus manos delante sosteniendo su mochila. Miro a su lado y capto la mirada de Sasuke, le sonrió un poco pero el moreno frunció el ceño sonrojado.

- Hinata…- le prestó atención- ¿Cómo sentiste tu primer día? ¿Tuviste más problemas? Tu…

- ¡Hinata-chan!- apretó los puños molesto, Naruto caminaba a la par de ellos- espero que no te siguieran molestando, no son tan malos- ella negó con una sonrisa- ¿no estas enojada?

- N-no- miro hacia el cielo, estaba en medio de Sasuke y Naruto y ambos le prestaban demasiada atención- c-cuando e-estuve en los i-internados, nunca hubo t-tanta diversión- se sonrojo- e-estoy feliz de estar aquí- tomo la mano de Sasuke, haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato- c-con s-Sasuke-nisan-

- D-deja de decir tonterías- miro mosqueado a otro lado y la chica solo pudo sonreír. Naruto miraba divertido la escena, era raro ver a Sasuke sonrojado y más por una chica- en fin… vámonos- empezó a caminar más rápido.

- ¡Mini Itachi! – gritaron a lo lejos y Sasuke miro enojado hacia atrás, por favor no, no, no, todo menos…- Vinimos por ti-

- ¿Q-quiénes son?- Hinata miraba confundida hacia atrás, un auto negro, hacía su aparición.

- Ay no- Sasuke estrello su cabeza contra la pared- ¿Por qué a mí? – Siguió estrellando su cabeza, volteo molesto hacia la panda de imbéciles que venían llegando y con un hilito de sangre en la frente- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Itachi?

- Vinimos a recogerlos- hablo sonriente Hidan- queríamos conocer a la pequeña Uchiha- Hinata miro asustada a Sasuke, el cual aún sangraba- además. Deberías estar agradecido, no todos los días un tipo tan genial como yo viene a recogerte- se limpió las uñas con la playera y soplo sobre ellas.

- ¡¿Agradecido?! Vienen cada tercer día a ver "chicas sanas" en mi escuela- termino de decir eso y recordó su descripción de chicas sanas, miro a Hinata y el entendimiento cubrió su cerebro- oh no, aléjate de ella- la puso detrás de su espalda y la sonrisa de Hidan se borró.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Su semblante tranquilo paso a ser el de un chico emberrinchado - pequeño ingrato, debería enseñarte modales- pegaron su sangrante frente, con su sudada frente y gruñeron en tono alto- piensas acapararla como el infeliz de Itachi ¿verdad? ¡Kakuzu, hay que amordazar al niño!

- ¡Ya cállate, solo asustas a la chica!- Hinata vio algo sorprendida como un grupo de chicos, bastantes chicos, bajaban del auto de su hermano- ¿ella es tu hermana?- Itachi asintió con una sonrisa y estiro los brazos hacia Hinata, la cual corrió a su encuentro, saliendo de detrás de Naruto, el cual trataba de detener los gruñidos y la testosterona en ambos chicos.-mucho gusto, soy Kakuzu- ella le sonrió.- el zopenco de allá, se llama Hidan, te recomiendo no acercarte mucho.

- ¡¿A quién llamas zopenco?!- se volteó enojado, paso su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y le hizo una llave apretando su cuello.- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!- Itachi tapo los oídos de Hinata y la llevo un poco más lejos, Hinata veía asombrada como ese chico podía gritar mil y un palabrotas con una sola bocanada de aire.

- No les hagas caso- miro a un pelirrojo que la miraba con una sonrisa de lado- soy Akazuna no Sasori- ella le sonrió- ¿Dónde estudiaste todo este tiempo?- tomo su pequeña mano y beso el dorso de la misma. Causando el sonrojo de Hinata- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes novio?

- ¡Hey!- Sasuke había dejado su riña con Hidan para mandarle una mirada asesina a Sasori- es mi hermana y mi hermana nunca se involucrara con zopencos como ustedes…- el pelirrojo lo miro molesto- ¡Diles Itachi!- miraron al moreno, quien sonreía de manera tensa hacia Sasori, el cual trago grueso ¿era su imaginación o lo que estaba presenciando era una escena de celos…?- ¡Itachi!

- ¡Oe!- miraron a Naruto, el cual tenía una sonrisa y tomaba la mano de Hinata, para tomar del cuello a Sasuke- nosotros nos vamos, siéntanse como en su escuela ¿verdad teme?- el asintió, se zafo de Naruto y camino hasta tomar la mano de Hinata y comenzar a jalarla- nos vemos Itachi-nichan- empezó a caminar más rápido- teme, será mejor que corran- Hinata lo miro confundida cuando un grito estruendoso la saco de sus pensamientos, todos corrían detrás de ellos- ¡Corran!

Sasuke jalo más fuerte a Hinata y empezó a correr por las poco transitadas calles, odiaba a los amigos de Itachi, eran demasiado molestos, muy ruidosos, apestosos y sobre todo la maniaca de Konan, una vez había querido vestirlo de niña a falta de una hermanita menor y si tenía en sus manos a Hinata, temía por la salud de su Imouto.

Dieron vuelta en la esquina y Naruto no paraba de gritarles que siguieran corriendo, cosa que Sasuke sabía de sobra, no pensaba dejar que les pusieran una mano encima, Hinata sonreía divertida, en su escuela solo rezaban y caminaban, nunca había ido en una carrera o persecución, pero ¿Por qué escapaban? Miro su mano unida a la de Sasuke y sonrió internamente, Sasuke no la odiaba como creía.

Dieron dos vueltas más y con ello llegaron de regreso a la escuela, Itachi estaba recargado en su auto y les sonrió apenas los vio, abrió la puerta de su auto, dejando que Naruto y Hinata entraran atrás y Sasuke en el copiloto, arranco inmediatamente, dejando a sus pasmados amigos, corriendo para llegar hasta la escuela, ese mini Itachi, se las pagaría.

…

…

…

…

…

- E-entonces… s-Sasuke nisan t-tomo mi mano y e-empezamos a correr- dijo con una sonrisa, Mikoto veía feliz a Hinata y Sasuke jugaba con su comida en un claro ejemplo de berrinche- g-gracias n-nisan… n-nunca me había divertido tanto_

-Hmp, que bueno que alguien se divirtió- Itachi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡¿Por qué diablos sonríes?! De no ser porque les dijiste a esa panda de idiotas, que Hinata había vuelto, nunca habríamos tenido que verlos, que escapar y todavía terminar con este estúpido parche en la frente- dijo señalando su frente con una bandita, que muy amablemente le había puesto Hinata, obviando que no se la había quitado desde que lo hizo.

- Ese vocabulario Sasuke- hablo Hiashi entrando en el comedor, miro enojado al moreno menor y suspiro- ¿Qué ejemplo le das a tu hermana?- Sasuke bufo de nuevo, Hinata sonrió. ¿Te divertiste en la escuela?- ella asintió feliz.

- I-iré a hacer mi tarea- se levantó, dejo sus platos allí y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, ya era de noche.

- Padre- hablo Itachi, Hiashi lo miro momentáneamente- ¿Cómo te fue en tus negocios? Con el regreso de Hinata, nunca te habíamos preguntado.

- Bien, mi hermano está pensando venir a la ciudad- Sasuke siguió jugando con su comida, no conocía al hermano de su padre y eso que era su padre, miró fijamente los rasgos del mayor y después miro a su hermano, ahora que lo notaba…- Sasuke- parpadeo y miro a Hiashi- ¿seguirás jugando con tu comida o harás tu tarea?- hizo un puchero, lanzo su plato lejos de él, se puso de pie para después subir – Ah, no sé qué hacer con él.

- Solo no seas muy duro con él- hablo Mikoto- cariño, tú también ve a hacer tu tarea- Itachi asintió y salió de la habitación- ¿De verdad hizashi vendrá?- Hiashi asintió- ¿Qué querrá?

- No lo sé, creo que quiere comprometer a Neji con Hinata- Mikoto bajo la vista, no conocía bien al chico, sabía que era un año mayor que Sasuke y Hinata, pero… también sabía que era un chico sumamente frio e inteligente- no pienses de más Mikoto- miro a Hiashi- recuerda que Hinata sigue siendo mi hija y yo la casare con quien crea conveniente.

- Mnm….- Hiashi parpadeo confundido ante la mirada de su esposa- con que la casare con quien crea conveniente ¿o sea que si no es un chico digno para ti no la dejaras salir con nadie?- el afirmo- ¡Eres…!- arrojo su servilleta y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos nadie tiene modales en esta mesa?!- preguntó en voz alta.

…

…

…

…

…

…

- Sasuke-nisan- bajo la toalla con la que secaba su cabello, cubriendo un poco su pecho desnudo, miro hacia atrás y Hinata hacia su aparición, de nuevo- ¿p-podrías a-ayudarme…?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el firme pecho de Sasuke, descubierto, con pequeñas gotas de agua escurriéndole hasta bajar por su abdomen y perderse en el elástico- y-yo…

- Tonta- dijo con una sonrisa, camino hasta su armario y saco una playera- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- ella se sonrojo de nuevo- ¿Hinata?

- e-en…- le enseño el libro de matemáticas y Sasuke suspiro, sinceramente había sentido un mini infarto al verla entrar, pero tampoco iba a gritar como niña y cubrirse el pecho ¿o sí? – g-gracias.

- Siéntate, solo lo explicare una vez, si no entiendes te golpeare- ella asintió feliz, se sentó muy cerca del menor, haciendo que Sasuke pegara un brinco, no se había sentido así con nadie en el mundo y llega Hinata, y parecía un estúpido adolescente de quince años- bien… esto es.

Mikoto aun enojada, se asomó a ver a Itachi, el cual estaba muy metido en sus estudios, sonrió con cariño, de nada le servía estar enojada, Hiashi solo quería lo mejor para todos, aunque… negó, si seguía pensando en eso, se enojaría más y quería desearle felices y dulces sueños a sus tres hijos. Entro a la habitación de Itachi, le puso las manos en la espalda, sobresaltándolo un poco y después beso su frente.

Sonrió al ver un cuadro donde salían los tres juntos, poco después de que Hinata y Hiashi llegaran a sus vidas, se preguntaba si Itachi lo recordaba, él tenía diez años, mientras que Hinata era una bebe de tres casi cuatro. Beso de nuevo a su hijo y salió de allí.

Se asomó en la habitación de su princesa y frunció un poco el ceño al no verla en su cama, sus útiles estaban regados en su escritorio, pero ni rastros de ella, suspiro. Camino hasta la habitación de Sasuke y sonrió con ternura al ver la escena, Hinata yacía dormida sobre la mesita de noche y Sasuke justo a su lado, ambos recargados en la misma posición.

Saco una de las cobijas que había allí y se las puso encima, por egoísta que pareciera, ella quería que siguieran como estaban, siendo hermanos, pero dudaba que eso pasara. Suspiro, beso a ambos morenos y después salió de la habitación.

…

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba por delante de sus hermanos, aún estaba sonrojada ya que al despertar, había amanecido en el suelo, abrazada a Sasuke, el cual la apretaba con fuerza, como impidiendo que se fuera, se sonrojo, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre durante el tiempo que estuvo en los internados, claro, todos eran de señoritas.

Sasuke caminaba evitando a Itachi el cual tenía un aura asesina ¿motivo? Los encontró curiosamente durmiendo juntos ¿A quién? A él y a Hinata, se sonrojo, en la noche se había sentido incomodo por la forma en la que dormía, así que se acostó, pero se le hizo cruel dejar a su Imouto así, por lo tanto, ya conocieran el resto de la historia.

Itachi meditaba ¿Sasuke ya recordaría que no eran hermanos? Medito y luego suspiro, era imposible, eran muy pequeños para recordarlo, adelanto sus pasos y tomo la mano de Hinata, la cual le sonrió con cariño, comenzó a señalarle distintos edificios e Itachi trataba de resolver todas sus dudas, se había enojado, demasiado. No le gustaba compartir lo que le gustaba o era suyo y Hinata era las dos cosas, suya y le gustaba. Miro un poco a Sasuke, de seguro lo había hecho por cuidar de ella, además, el no recordaba nada.

- Estudian mucho- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Hinata lo abrazo de nuevo y luego empezó a caminar hacia la escuela- tonto hermano menor- le pego con sus dedos en la frente- cuídate- el asintió, camino detrás de Hinata e Itachi suspiro- debo controlar mis celos- los miro caminar, la joven se dedicaba a decirle algo a Sasuke y este evitaba mirarla.

..

…

…

…

…

Durante las clases, Hinata apuntaba todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón, a su lado, su nueva amiga, Ino Yamanaka y a su otro lado, sus dos nuevos amigos, Kiba y Shino, debía admitir que eran simpáticos y le agradaban los tres, por lo tanto, había seguido el consejo de su hermano, juntarse con quien ella quisiera. Miro hacia atrás y Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el pizarrón, masticaba su lápiz y parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

Sonrió feliz, ya se le había pasado el bochorno por amanecer en los brazos de Sasuke, suponía que era normal, cuando eran pequeños dormían juntos y él siempre decía que la cuidaría. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y ahora Naruto molestaba a su hermano, era divertido verlos juntos, suponía que se habían vuelto buenos amigos después de que ella se fuera a estudiar lejos. Se deprimió un poco, había sido idea de su padre el que se fuera a estudiar.

- Uchiha- tanto Hinata como Sasuke gritaron un "Hai" pero ella se sonrojo al contestar al mismo tiempo que su hermano- Sasuke, cuando me refiera a ti, será Sasuke, cuando diga Uchiha, es tu hermana- hablo kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara- y bien, Hinata-chan- ella asintió- ¿podrías resolver ese ejercicio?- ella asintió, miro su libreta y luego se sonrojo, habían puros garabatos con los nombres de sus hermanos en ella.- ¿Qué sucede?

- N-no… e-estaba prestando atención, sensei- kakashi sonrió un poco y Hinata trato de borrar lo que puso. – p-perdón.

- No importa- miro a todos- ¿Alguien que quiera rescatar a la joven dama?- medio salón, mas especifico, población masculina levanto la mano, Sasuke apretó los puños, iba a matar a su sensei, miro a Hinata la cual les sonreía amablemente a todos. Tomo un pedazo de su goma y se lo lanzo a la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!- miro hacia atrás y Sasuke tenía su codo recargado en el escritorio y su barbilla en la misma mano, mirando hacia otro lado- ¿nisan?- parecía molesto, o mosqueado. Eso había sido cruel.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke caminaba por delante de Hinata, había sido ridículo como toda esa bola de zopencos se apresuraban por darle algo a su hermana, si no era los apuntes, era el almuerzo, entre Kiba, Shino y él tuvieron que espantar a los metiches para que ella pudiera comer tranquila. Maldijo alto, estúpidos adultos jóvenes, miro hacia atrás y le dieron ganas de asesinar a alguien, entre el estúpido chico perro y el bicho raro cargaban las libretas que le ayudarían a Hinata a ponerse al corriente con lo que se había perdido en esa semana.

Se estrelló la mano en la frente, se acercó enojado a ambos chicos y les arrebato las libretas, tomo la mano de Hinata con una mano e hizo malabares para sostener, doce libretas, empezó a caminar rápido y ella solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarles una despedida. Miro sus manos unidas y algo cálido se instaló en su pecho, su hermano tan protector.

Sasuke meditaba si lo que hizo no sonaba a un novio celoso, en lugar de un hermano celoso ¡por dios! Debía calmar sus estúpidas hormonas, debía recordar a Hinata torpe y plana, si, eso. Hinata torpe y plana, sus pensamientos volaron a esos días en los que corría tras el e Itachi, si eso era bueno. Hinata torpe y linda, Hinata torpe y linda. Una imagen mental apareció como invocada a su cerebro, Hinata cayendo al suelo, levantando su rostro sonrojado y lloroso, agregando un tenue "onitan, me duele" estrello su cabeza contra la pared que estaba cerca sobresaltando a Hinata.

- N-nisan- él la miro, tenía su rostro preocupado y sus ojos perla fijos en él- ¿estás bien?-

- Si, vámonos- empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sasuke!- ambos miraron hacia atrás e Itachi venia corriendo- que bueno que los alcance- abrazo a su hermana menor la cual lo recibió gustosa- ¿son de Hinata?

- Son para Hinata- se acercó a él y le tendió el bonche de cuadernos- nos vemos, iré a casa del Dobe- ella lo miro preocupada- no me esperen y díganle a mamá donde estoy- Itachi miraba preocupado la escena, Sasuke tenía sangre en la frente y el pobre muro estaba magullado, diablos.

- ¿Itachi-nisan?- miro a su Imouto y negó, nada le arruinaría el placer de estar con ella, si tan solo pudiera hacer que dejara de decirle nisan- ¿nisan?

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos tú y yo?- ella le sonrió interesada- iremos a pasear, pero primero dejemos todas tus cosas y las mías- asintió feliz y emprendieron la marcha. Tal vez no pudiera dejar de decirle nisan de la noche a la mañana, pero podría hacer que empezara a verlo como un hombre, no como su hermano. Un hermano adoptivo.

..

…

…

…

…

…

- ¿Hiashi?- miro hacia atrás y Mikoto hacia su aparición- no te enojes con Sasuke, se quedaron estudiando y…

- No es que este enojado Mikoto- ella lo miro sin entender- ninguno recuerda que no tienen lazos sanguíneos, pero Itachi si lo recuerda, su rostro hoy en la mañana fue…- suspiro- temo que despierte emociones o sentimientos hacia Hinata y que ella se dé cuenta de ello ¿te imaginas que trauma seria para ella, que de pronto sus hermanos no lo sean? ¿O que ellos le digan un "me gustas" o "te amo"?- Mikoto bajo la mirada- no podría, Hinata quedaría destrozada y si no se destroza, saldría con alguno de ellos-Hiashi miro por la ventana- ¿Qué dirían los demás? Los hermanos Uchiha salen entre ellos, muchos no saben nada ni de Hitomi ni de Fugaku, sería perjudicial que tus hijos vean como mujer a mi hija. Y dejen de ser "nuestros" hijos.

- Entiendo- miro desanimada hacia otro lado, tenía razón, sería contradictorio-¿Qué harás?

-Por el momento nada, pero procuremos estar cerca cuando se queden solos, no me quiero arriesgar.- ella asintió, beso la mejilla del castaño y salió de allí, Hiashi miro por la ventana una vez más y frunció el ceño, Hinata caminaba muy junta a Itachi y eso no le agradaba.

…

…

…

- ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Itachi sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, ella medito y negó- bien, te llevare a mi lugar favorito- beso su mejilla y Hinata sonrió como niña pequeña, pero ese acto fue visto por dos pares de ojos. Sasuke miraba celoso la escena, empezaba a no gustarle esas demostraciones de afecto entre sus hermanos, pero no porque lo viera mal, estaba celoso, él quería hacer lo mismo. Y Hiashi Hyuga, el cual pensaba muy seriamente hablar con Itachi, sabía que recordaba un poco a su verdadero padre, y por lo mismo, debía alejarlo de Hinata- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña?

- u-un poco- dijo sonrojada, miro sus manos unidas, un hermano mayor era muchísimo mejor que una hermana- ¿Por qué?

- Decías que eras mi novia- se sonrojo un poco ante esa declaración y Hinata enrojeció por completo- era divertido cuando lo decías, tenías seis años- ella sonrió- ¿recuerdas?- negó un poco- es natural.

- M-me gustaría ser l-la novia de i-Itachi-nisan, otra vez- Itachi casi se le sale el corazón y Sasuke apretó los puños, debía detener esto, pero ya.

…

…

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ups, creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero pus ya ni modo xD**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por el súper mego apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, apenas fue un cap. y ya van como dieciséis reviews xD Jajaja se imaginan, pues yo no, casi me da un infarto cuando los vi. En fin. Nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.- aquí esta, que bueno que te gusto, nos vemos. Gracias por comentar.**

**Uchihinata20.- no te preocupes, aunque me has dado una idea xD Jajaja, espero que te guste, nos vemos el siguiente y gracias por comentar.**

**Miyuky-san.- Gracias, que bueno que te gustara, nos vemos el siguiente, gracias por comentar. XD**

**Hinachan-dark.- creo que si me aventare un itahina, pero este no xD Jajaja bueno, no sé cómo quede, por eso no me adelanto a nada xD. Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gusta.**

**Antoniacifer.- pues… como ya te había comentado, no pienso poner sasukarin, no me gusta esa pareja xD, así que… pues, no sé en si como va a quedar, si Itahina o sasuhina o no se decide por ninguno y lo dejamos en final abierto, pero pus… aún está lejos del final, gracias por comentar.**

**Rociio Uchiha.- gracias por comentar, nos vemos y no te preocupes, no lo maltrataremos mucho xD.**

**Dnizz. Creo que eso lo responderemos más adelante, aunque no había pensado en un ¿Por qué? Pero gracias, ya veremos que le hacemos, gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Amadora Hyuga.- gracias por comentar.**

**RR.- gracias por comentar.**

**KDS.- gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gustó.**

**Meow.- gracias por comentar.**

**Ross.- no te preocupes, Sasuke sensei ya término, hoy subo el ultimo capitulo, si no es que ya lo subí y am… solo me faltaría el epilogo ¿Hinata rockera? Yo no lo había visto de esa manera, xD. Bueno gracias por comentar, nos vemos después y gracias otra vez.**

**Mely.- gracias, procurare no tardarme, pero recién vuelvo a empezar la escuela, así que no te prometo nada, procurare hacer capítulos más largos, o no sé. Gracias por el apoyo nos vemos.**

**KaryLandero03.- gracias por comentar, pus espero seguir haciéndolo tan interesante, nos vemos el siguiente. **

**Sasuhina.- gracias.**

**Hina230.- Jajaja me mataste con eso de los pompones xD. Mnm es una pena que no te quedaras en lo de medicina, sinceramente creo que no deberías conformarte, échale muchas ganas, me da gusto saber que ya no estas preocupada por ese asunto, pero… Jajaja te llueve sobre mojado. Animo todo se arregla, sonríe y échale ganas. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos. **

**Fabiola.- gracias, no lo borrare, espero. **

**Ross.- no es que me faltara inspiración (hola otra vez) es que no tenía tiempo, pero ya aquí esta, espero que te guste, nos vemos. Otra vez.**

**Kattyto nebel.- gracias, aquí está la conti.**

**Aww chiquillas mías, esta vez hubieron más reviews de los que me imagine, debe ser porque hay trio, que se yo. En fin, gracias por comentar, próximo capítulo. "Imouto" creo que explicare un poco eso de los internados para Hinata-chan y pues… seria todo, nos vemos.**

**Kasai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, si ya se, ya se. Pero la escuela me tiene de rehén, pero como ya soy una apática antisocial con mis "amigos" prefiero pensar en la continuación, Jajaja, no se preocupen, no me cortare las venas con gomitas rojas, ni verdes ni ninguna otra xD. **

**Sinceramente, espero que les guste este cap. Esta así como que… am… ¿padre? ¿Chido? ¿Gracioso? No sé cómo catalogarlo, solo espero que les guste y gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, el epilogo de Sasuke sensei, va a tardar, porque aún no sé cómo terminarlo, pero… tengan por seguro que si tendrá final.**

**Mi amado demonio, apenas se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas, he de ser honesta, me cuesta un poco de trabajo el fic, pero deseo terminarlo y pues… pronto habrá estreno, apenas termine Sasuke-sensei, estrenamos "War bands" así que… nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Creo que…**

..

...

...

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, el día anterior había ido a una salida con su hermano, estaba feliz. Durante su estadía en el internado, no podía salir mucho. Se detuvo, siempre estaba pensando en el internado "era t-traumático" pensó estremeciéndose, pero ya estaba en casa, su padre había estado muy orgulloso de ella y la hacía sentir feliz.

Muy pocas veces se podía ver a Don Hiashi Hyuga feliz, sonrió ante el Don. Si la escuchaba llamarlo así, se ganaría un castigo. Odiaba que lo llamaran tan coloquialmente "Don" el prefería señor o amo, Hinata medito, su padre era algo vanidoso.

Sasuke caminaba sigilosamente detrás de ella, no es que la estuviera siguiendo, es que simple y sencillamente, su hermana menor iba en las nubes, por momentos avanzaba, por momentos se detenía, otras veces negaba como loca o terminaba riéndose, suspiro. ¿Por qué diablos su Imouto era así de extraña? Casi no tenía recuerdos de su infancia, pero no recordaba que ella fuera tan rara.

Medito, ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata y él no se parecían ¿Cómo es que ambos tenían la misma edad y ella era menor que él por meses? Levanto una ceja y se detuvo, ella tenía el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos eran perlas como los de Hiashi y piel era muy blanca. Hiashi era moreno y de cabello castaño.

Ahora que pensaba, ni él ni Itachi tenían el tono de piel de Hiashi, más que el de Mikoto, y él, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, se parecía mucho a Mikoto, pero Itachi ¿A quién se parecía? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Por qué su hermana menor era diferente de él? ¿Por qué cuando Itachi empezó a querer más a su Imouto, su padre la mando lejos? Porque eso si lo recordaba, ambos estaban más tiempo con su hermana menor, incluso dormían juntos, los tres.

Algo no encajaba ahí, miro a su hermana, su perfil era diferente al de Mikoto, sus ojos, se sonrojo mosqueado al ver que miraba fijamente sus labios, los cuales movía, le estaba diciendo algo ¿Qué era? ¡Sasuke, reacciona!

- ¡Teme!- sintió un golpe en su espalda, que casi le saca el aire- Buenos días Hinata-chan- Naruto sonreía abiertamente delante de ellos, Hinata le devolvió el gesto- ¿Por qué estabas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras Hinata-chan te hablaba? Ingrato- le jalo las mejillas.

- Suéltame, Dobe- le dio un manotazo- vámonos ya- Naruto sonrió, acaricio la cabeza d Hinata, agregando que lo hizo como si fuera una niña de cinco años y Sasuke beso su mejilla- ¿teme? Con que besitos en la mejilla a la hermanita- se auto abrazo y paro la boca, como dando besos al aire- Sasuke-nisan, modo en- Sasuke lo miro enojado, apretó su puño y lo estampo con fuerza sobre la frente del rubio- ¡Ay!

- ¡Cállate de una vez!- el rubio sonreía a pesar de traer su chichón en la cabeza y Hinata sonreía abiertamente – ¿Y tú de que te ríes?- la morena se tragó su risa y vio partir a su hermano- ¡Cállate ya!-

- No te asustes si los ves peleando todos los días- miro asustada hacia atrás y Sakura hacia su aparición- soy Haruno Sakura, soy amiga de esos dos tontos, para serte sincera, no sabía que Sasuke tuviera una hermana menor- le dedico una sonrisa y Hinata asintió feliz- pero… ¿son mellizos?

- N-no- Sakura asintió y Hinata se detuvo a pensar, no eran mellizos, el cumpleaños de Sasuke era antes que el suyo siempre le mando tarjetas por su cumpleaños- c-creo que si lo s-somos, n-no lo se

- Es extraño y….

- ¡Frentona, deja de acosar a Hinata-chan!- Ino apareció y con sus brazos rodeo, o envolvió, como araña a su presa a la pobre morena, la cual se puso tiesa y colorada ante tal atrevimiento- no te dirá como conquistar a Sasuke-kun, así que aléjate- Hinata abrió los ojos ¿conquistar a Sasuke-kun? Miro a la pelirosa la cual se puso roja ante la mención del moreno- ¿verdad que no le dirás nada Hinata-chan?

- I-Ino-chan.- se zafo de la rubia- c-creo que voy al salón- empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el salón de clases.- c-conquistar a Sasuke-kun- apretó su mano a la altura de su pecho, no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, se sintió preocupada, nunca había pensado que sus hermanos tuvieran novias o cosas así y ahora que lo pensaba… ninguno lo tenía, miro hacia el salón, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recargado en el respaldo de su asiento, con una mano por detrás del mismo, sus piernas estiradas ligeramente y una encima de la otra.- s-Sasuke-kun- se sonrojo, siempre le había dicho nisan.

- Bien clase, pueden sentarse- miro asustada al primer profesor del día, negó, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en cosas raras y celos de hermana menor.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hiashi miraba una fotografía, en ella aparecían una mujer y una bebe en sus brazos, la mujer sonreía amablemente hacia la cámara. Suspiro, su difunta Hitomi Hyuga, la madre de Hinata. Suspiro, se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto, dejar que ambos Uchiha tuvieran contacto con su hija de esa forma.

No confiaba del todo en las intenciones del Uchiha mayor, desde hacía un tiempo lo había visto interesado en Hinata, debía tener una charla importante, de hombre a hombre, de padre a pretendiente, de amenazador a amenazado.

Suspiro de nuevo, cada vez que pensaba en el bienestar de Hinata, no podía evitar sacar lo celoso y posesivo que era, ni siquiera con Mikoto era así. Miro otra foto, la morena salía cargando a Sasuke y a Hinata, con Itachi en medio de ellos, su nueva familia, la de Hinata y suya. ¿De verdad Itachi destruiría esa noción de familia que tenía Hinata por desear que ella correspondiera como mujer? Dejar de lado el lazo que los unía… apretó los puños mosqueado, no podía pensar en él con su hija, el acariciando las mejillas de su hija ¡El besando a su hija! ¡Demonios! Debía ponerle un alto a las hormonas del mayor.

- ¿Hiashi? ¿Por qué sostienes esas tijeras como si fueras a apuñalar a alguien? – Mikoto ingresaba al despacho del castaño y lo miraba con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Hiashi soltó las tijeras, acomodo su traje y miro a otro lado, como diciendo, no sé de qué tijeras hablas.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- la morena sonrió- ¿Qué sucede?

- hizashi se va a volver a casar- abrió los ojos, había visto a su hermano hace poco y no le había dicho nada, traidor- quiere que vayamos, pero ni Itachi ni Sasuke lo conocen, y Hinata-chan… acaba de empezar la escuela… n-no sé si debamos ir.

- Supongo que estarán bien- ella medito- ¿quieres perderte la boda de mi hermano?- ella medito de nuevo- por mí no hay problema, pero supongo que ya es tiempo de que Itachi y Sasuke conozcan a mi hermano ¿no lo crees?- ella negó- como quieras-}

- Iremos- el mayor levanto una ceja-creo que es momento de tomarnos un descanso, ambos- le sonrió, camino hasta él y empezó a masajear su espalda- deberíamos dejar a los chicos solos, mandar a Hinata con una de sus amigas para que no te preocupes por hormonas alocadas- dijo antes de que el mayor replicara- quiero ver a hizashi, también quiero conocer al dichoso Neji y quiero ver que tan bueno es para mí princesa- miro hacia el escritorio, Hitomi, su mejor amiga.- ¿Qué dices?

- Me parece un buen plan- ambos se sonrieron- ve a preparar tu maleta. Saldremos hoy en la noche- ella asintió- diablos… debo conocer a las amigas de Hinata en menos de seis horas. – tomo sus llaves y salió disparado hacia la cochera.

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

Hinata miraba por la ventana, ahora que se ponía a pensar, nunca entendió porque su padre la mando a diferentes internados, ella adoraba estar con Itachi y Sasuke, eran divertidos. Miro hacia atrás, Sasuke tenía la vista fija al pizarrón, apuntaba de vez en cuando y fruncía el ceño. No entendía como pudo haber cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, bueno no era poco. Se pasó toda su vida en esos internados.

Itachi seguía siendo él mismo, era dulce y atento, Sasuke antes era como Itachi, dulce, aunque si tenía unas tendencias a molestarla más de la cuenta, pero ahora. Lo miro de nuevo, era serio, se enojaba con facilidad, a su parecer era un amargado, se preguntaba si su maña de no comer dulces lo había hecho así. Apunto de nuevo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. ¿Por qué su padre la habría alejado de ellos por tanto tiempo?

- Hinata-chan- miro a su lado y Sakura le hablaba- ten- miro un pedazo de papel, lo tomo despacio de que Azuma-sensei no la viera y leyó el contenido "Seamos amigas ¿De acuerdo?" con una carita feliz en ella, Hinata sonrió abiertamente, volteo a ver a la pelirosa y asintió con una sonrisa amable. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, el cual frunció el ceño.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hinata comía con sus amigos, Shino, Kiba e Ino, en la mesa de al lado se encontraba Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, quien masticaba de manera violenta su comida, miro a Hinata, no le gustaba que ese tonto chico perro le hiciera bromas que la hacían reír o que el chico bicho fuera tan cercano a ella. Se les notaba en todo su rostro.

- Sasuke-kun- unos brazos se pegaron a su cuello y él se puso tenso- me da gusto verte- susurro sensualmente contra su oído y el moreno miro hacia el cielo, diablos- Naruto- le sonrió al chico.

- Hola Karin-chan- dijo con una sonrisa amable, ya sabía que su prima se obsesionaría con Sasuke, ella era así, cuando sentía que estaba enamorada, no soltaba a su víctima, digo. Su pareja- ¿Qué te trae por la cafetería?

- Solo quería ver a Sasuke-kun- lo apretó con más fuerza y Sasuke se puso azul- hola frentona- sonrió triunfal, la chica tenía una mirada asesina hacia ella- quería conocer a tu hermanita, pero no la veo por ningún lado-

- Te dije- hablo entrecortadamente, por la falta de oxígeno- que odio que hablen de mi hermana- Sakura abrió los ojos ¿Karin no sabía quién era Hinata?- d-Dobe- dijo como ultima oración, para después caer flácido sobre los brazos de Karin y que saliera espuma por su boca.

- ¡Teme!- Hinata levanto la vista y vio a Sasuke en el suelo, con los ojos blancos, espuma de su boca y un gracioso tic con su pie. Si se concentraba, podía ver su alma escapándose de su cuerpo- respira, teme ¡Respira!

- A-a un l-lado- todos miraron a Hinata, la cual se hinco frente a su hermano- s-Sasuke-nisan…- pero Sasuke seguía en el quinto sueño- ¿Q-que paso?

- Digamos que…- hablo el rubio- ¡Se está poniendo negro!- todos pegaron gritos alarmados y Hinata miraba asustada, su nisan, su nisan. Miro el almuerzo del moreno y abrió los ojos, estaba comiendo guisantes, miro a su hermano y si…-¿Hinata-chan?- la morena abrió el suéter de su hermano, acomodo sus manos en su pecho y empezó a hacer compresiones.

- S-se e-está ahogando con…- no le dio tiempo de terminar de responder, enderezo el rostro de Sasuke, tapo su nariz y unió sus labios a los suyos, lo cual saco varias exclamaciones por parte de todos y que tanto pelirroja como pelirosa sintieran una punzada de celos, puros celos.- 1… 2… 3…- volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Sasuke, estaba sonrojada, si su hermano se enteraba de eso…- 1… 2… 3…- volvió a comprimir su pecho hasta que el moreno escupió lo que lo estaba ahogando y no era solo un guisante, era un trozo de pan- ¡Sasuke-nisan!

- ¡Teme!- el rubio se acercó a ambos morenos y ayudo a Hinata a ponerlo de lado- cielos… Karin-chan, eso es peligroso- la pelirroja mordía con ahínco su pañuelo y miraba celosamente a la morena ¿quién era ella?- ¿estás bien? Por poco mueres- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke aún seguía desorientado, estaba seguro que vio la luz, miro con miedo el trozo de pan- ¿teme?

- e-estoy bien- empezó a toser y Hinata suspiro aliviada- gracias teme.

- No fui yo, fue Hinata-chan- miro asombrado a su hermana menor, la cual le sonreía- uso el famoso beso de la vida, oh Hinata- chan- Sasuke se sonrojo y su hermana trago saliva mientras bajaba la vista sonrojada- que bueno que fue ella, yo no te habría besado por nada del mundo- dijo entre bromas, pero ambos morenos no salían de su estupefacción, Hinata lo había ¿besado? Se sonrojo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun!- Karin intento abalanzarse sobre él otra vez, pero una mirada por parte de todos la detuvo- lo siento- dijo mosqueada.

- Pelo de zanahoria, solo sabes asesinar a los demás- dijo un chico, Hinata volteo a ver al que había hablado y se asustó ¡Tenia dientes de tiburón!- ¡oh! Con que tenemos una salvavidas, procurare ahogarme yo- dijo enseñando sus dientes y tembló de nuevo- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke?- el asintió, se puso de pie y miro indiferente a otro lado-

- Dame la mano- Hinata miro a Sasuke, ambos seguían sonrojados, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, o no querían hacer mención del hecho, Hinata asintió y Sasuke la puso de pie- yo… gracias y… ¡Argh!

- Deberás lo siento Sasuke-kun- Hinata sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, ella lo había ahogado y aun no entendía que no debía subirse así sobre su nisan, abrió los ojos… '¿le molestaba que casi lo ahogara o era otra cosa?

- ¡Déjalo ya, zanahoria!- gruño Sakura, ambas se miraron con odio.

- ¡Ya cállense las dos, casi matan a mi Sasuke-chan!- Ino se colgaba ahora del brazo de Sasuke, logrando mosquear al moreno- vamos Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, me llevo a tu hermano- le guiño el ojo y Hinata se quedó allí de pie

- A veces me pregunto qué le ven a ese Sasuke- hablo celoso el castaño- vamos Hinata-chan, debes lavarte con jabón esa boca- Shino bufo y Hinata asintió, siguiendo a sus amigos, Karin miraba a Hinata "Me llevo a tu hermano" con que ella era la hermana de Sasuke, no se le hacían medidas de una hermana, pero… negó, empezó a caminar siendo seguida por el peliblanco con dientes de tiburón y un muchacho de cabello naranja. Sakura y Naruto se quedaron allí petrificados. Eso era lejos, de ser un día normal en la escuela.

…

…

…

…

…

…

En la salida, Hinata caminaba sonrojada al lado de Sasuke, lo miraba de reojo, pero este no le prestaba atención, había regresado e la enfermería y venia acomodando su camisa ¿Qué habría hecho con aquella rubia? Ino por su parte no había vuelto a clases, suponía que… no, no era momento de tener suposiciones.

Había actuado como se supone que debía actuar, pero ahora se arrepentía, todos hablaban del famoso beso entre los hermanos Uchiha, aunque también se corría el rumor de que ella le había salvado la vida. Y para ser honestas, era cansado, ahora todos la idolatraban más que antes, eso era pesado. Un aura de depresión la cubrió e hizo un puchero.

- Hinata-chan- miro hacia atrás y Sakura estaba ya con ellos- eres impresionante ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- la morena se sonrojo.

- E-en el internado- Sakura abrió los ojos- y-ya había tomado t-todos los cursos, s-solo me faltaba ese- Sakura le sonrió alegremente y Hinata se sintió cohibida, ella era radiante.

-Me gustaría aprender ¿me enseñas?- su sonrisa amable y sus hermosos ojos jade- por favor Hinata-chan, sería muy útil. – Le tomo las manos y Hinata asintió sonrojada- gracias.

- Déjala ya, Sakura- Sasuke zafo las manos de ambas y sujeto posesivamente la mano de Hinata, la cual estaba sonrojada, aun no se le olvidaba lo que acababa de hacer- ella sabe todo eso porque estudio toda su vida, no lo aprenderían tan poco tiempo- la pelirosa hizo un puchero y bajo la vista, a veces Sasuke era cruel- vamos Hinata.

- ¿Van a ir de la mano?- hablo recomponiéndose del comentario de Sasuke- que tiernos se ven- dijo con una sonrisa,- casi parece que…- se detuvo ante sus pensamientos y lo que iba a decir, miró fijamente a la pareja de morenos, Hinata la miraba curiosa y Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, la mano de Hinata aun apretaba la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, tan pegada a él, ahora que veía… no se parecían en nada y…

- ¡Hinata, Sasuke!- ambos morenos voltearon, Hiashi Hyuga estaba en su auto, miraba desconfiadamente las manos unidas de ambos jóvenes- ¿Qué hacen?- Sasuke bajo la vista a sus manos y la soltó en medio de un puchero, lanzando su mano, se cruzó de brazos y miro enojado a otro lado.

- ¡Papá!- Sakura sintió un tic en su ojo ¿papá? ¿Ese hombre? Empezó a meditar, era de cabello castaño, delgado, alto. Con unos rasgos muy pronunciados y un ceño fruncido, se podría decir que era lo único en lo que se parecía a Sasuke, pero… ¿Por qué tiene el cabello castaño?- ¿Qué h-haces a-aquí?

- Vine por ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo señalando a Sakura, la cual se puso de mil colores, bajo la cabeza- ¿es amiga tuya?- Hinata asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa y la pelirosa se sonrojo de nuevo, pero de manera más tenue- un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío- le tendió la mano, pero alguien más estrechaba la mano de Hiashi Hyuga- ¡Ino-puerca! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- rugió sin darse cuenta.

- Yo soy la amiga de Hinata-chan, la frentona de aquí atrás es simplemente una metiche- Hiashi levanto una ceja y miro como la frentona y la cerda, como se habían llamado ambas chicas, caían una sobre otra- ¡Déjame en paz, frentona!

- ¡Vete a ver si ya puso tu madre!- Ino la miro ofendida y Hinata las miraba con una gotita en su sien, Hiashi tenía un tic en su ojo- ¡Hare tocino contigo!

- Vámonos- dijo Sasuke, leyendo el pensamiento de su padre y de Hinata, los cuales corrieron literalmente al auto- ninguna de ellas es amiga de Hinata- dijo mosqueado, Hinata sonrió un poco y Sasuke se sonrojo, aun no superaba lo del beso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a conocer a las amigas de Hinata- Sasuke y él bajaron la vista con un aura de depresión total- no pienso dejar a ninguna de ellas con tu hermana- Levanto una ceja ¿dejar?- hablaremos en la casa, vamos por Itachi- Hinata sonrió feliz y acomodo su cinturón, Sasuke por su parte torció los ojos. No quería ver a la panda de imbéciles detrás de Hinata otra vez-

…

…

…

..

..

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a la universidad, donde estudiaba Itachi, Hiashi bajo del auto y Hinata lo siguió ansiosa por ver a su hermano mayor. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba metido en el auto, pensando seriamente si no sería mejor idea esperar al zopenco de Itachi en la casa, pero no. Si le decía eso a Hiashi lo reprendería por su vocabulario "Ojala conozcas a la panda de imbéciles que son amigos de tú hijo" dijo triunfal.

La puerta de la universidad se abrió y por ella un grupo, muy escandaloso, hacia su aparición, Hiashi frunció el ceño al ver a un peliblanco ahorcar literalmente a su hijo adoptivo, el cual sonreía abiertamente, varios chicos detrás de ellos les lanzaban bolas de papel y eso causaba la risa de una chica. Definitivamente sus hijos estaban perdidos, no tenían amigos que valieran la pena.

- ¡Nisan!- Hiashi abrió los ojos, saliendo de su teatro interno y vio a Hinata correr hacia esa bola de idiotas, donde estaba Itachi.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- se zafo de Hidan y corrió a recibir a su hermana- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por mí?- ella asintió con una sonrisa alegre e Itachi se sintió de repente, flotando en un mar de felicidad.

- Itachi- pero su mar se convirtió en un abismo que lo tragaba mientras rodaba hacia abajo, Hiashi Hyuga lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por como abrazaba a Hinata- sube al auto, debemos irnos- el asintió.

- ¡oh, tu eres el suegro!- Hiashi sintió un tic en su ojo ¿suegro? ¿De quién?- déjame presentarme, "papi"- un instinto asesino lo carcomió por dentro y miro al peliblanco que le regresaba la mirada con burla- créeme cuando te digo, fue amor a primera vista, ni ella ni yo pudimos evitarlo- aprovecho que Itachi ya la había soltado y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata- ¿verdad que Hinata-chan?- Hinata lo miraba sinceramente aterrada, más que nada por el aura asesina que se sentía- y te prometo que me hare responsable de todo, no le faltara comida, no le faltara techo y seremos casados bajo la iglesia de jashin-sama.

-Hidan, deja de un moreno- disculpe a este retrasado mental- su tono de voz era neutro, no mostraba ni molestia ni burla, pero en sus ojos se veía que se burlaba de todos- Es solo un zopenco religioso, nada de qué preocuparse- eso desato la ira de Hidan, el cual soltó por fin a Hinata y se concentró en Kakuzu, quien lo ignoraba completamente.

- Suban al auto antes de que aquí haya un asesinato- dijo Sasuke, parado junto a ellos, Itachi abrió los ojos y asintió, tomo la mano de Hinata, la cual estaba tiesa "amor a primera vista" se estremeció, que tonterías- ¡Sube ya! – Hiashi se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero lo último que dijo Hidan, fue el colmo, incluso para Sasuke.

- ¡Nos vemos suegrito, cuñados!- los tres voltearon furiosos hacia el peliblanco el cual reía a carcajada abierta- ¡Deberían ver sus caras son tan…!- parpadeo, podía jurar que al papá de Hinata le brillaban los ojos y que tanto Itachi como Sasuke tenían unas auras medio extrañas. Trago grueso- oye… Kakuzu… será mejor que...- volteó y el moreno se hacía de la vista gorda- ¡Cabron! ¡Ayúdame!- pero más tardo en decirlo que verse envuelto en una riña de patada, manazo y mordida.

..

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata suspiraba cansada, se encontraban en su casa, todos, hasta la pandilla de Itachi ¿Cómo cupieron el auto de Hiashi? Ni ella sabía, pero… ahora tenía que curar a todos, excepto a Konan ya que ella le ayudaba a curarlos ¿Qué había sucedido? Simple, su padre se había enojado, había caído sobre Hidan, Itachi y Sasuke también y al ser tres contra uno, el rubio y el pelirrojo entraron también, pero no eran rivales para Itachi, así que entraron los que faltaron.

Si, había sido gracioso verlos al principio, pero cuando habían corrido para agarrar las masetas supo que la diversión se había terminado. Y ahora, estaba allí, con un algodón, curando la mejilla de su padre, el cual aún le mandaba miradas asesinas a todos, los cuales, no se atrevían a mirarlo.

- Diablos- hablo Sasuke, siendo curado por Konan- por eso te dije que tus amigos eran unos imbéciles- Konan apretó con más fuerza el vendaje- ¡Joder, me haces daño!

- Ese lenguaje- dijo Mikoto entrando- nunca había conocido a tus amigos Itachi-chan, estoy tan feliz de que los trajeras a casa, lo que no me alegra es que hayan llegado casi en partes- dijo pensativa, Hinata sonrió- Bien muchachos, vamos a comer.-

Itachi miraba asesinamente a Hidan, quien procuraba ignorarlo, Kakuzu comía tranquilamente, siendo vigilado por Hiashi el cual era vigilado por Mikoto, quien tenía una sonrisa tensa. Hinata comía de manera tensa. Eso no era nada ameno, podía sentir los truenos correr por la mesa, a pesar de que se suponía había un silencio agradable, se suponía.

Cuando por fin se fueron los amigos de Itachi, todos suspiraron tranquilos, Hinata subió a darse un baño, bajo después de media hora y se sorprendió de ver muchas maletas al frente de las escaleras, los sirvientes corrían de aquí para allá, intentando llevarlas al auto.

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- ella miro a su madre- escucha cielo, queríamos decírtelo antes, pero… con la subida de testosterona de tu padre y tus hermanos- señalo molesta hacia la puerta, apenas se había fijado que los tres estaban sentados sobre sus rodillas, con un aura depresiva cubriéndoles, sintió una gotita en su sien- no pudimos decirte, tu tío Hizashi se casa- ella la miro sorprendida- y quiere que vayamos a la boda, pero como acabas de empezar la escuela, no quise llevarte con nosotros- asintió- y quería dejarte con una de tus amigas, pero tu padre dijo que no eran de fiar- miro a Hiashi de nuevo- por lo tanto…

- Mikoto, lo mejor sería llevarnos a Hinata, Itachi y Sasuke sabrán cuidarse solos y…- una mirada de la morena basto para acallarlo- pero Mikoto.

- Nada.- tomo las manos de Hinata- cielo, te quedaras aquí, con tus hermanos, ellos estarán a cargo de ti, nosotros nos iremos por una semana, sirve de paso que vemos un asuntillo por allá, así que… pórtate bien- ella asintió- Itachi, cuidaras de tu hermana, Sasuke, obedece a tu hermano y cuida de tu hermana- el asintió mosqueado- bien, Hiashi y yo nos vamos, cuídense mucho, recuerden que los amo- jalo a Hiashi del cuello de su saco mientras este les mandaba miradas asesinas a Sasuke e Itachi, quien al parecer era el único que entendía porque lo hacía.

- C-con… cuidado- dijo Hinata despidiéndose de ellos- y-yo… buenas noches- se acercó a Itachi, abrazándolo con fuerza- buenas noches, Sasuke-nisan- Sasuke no quiso mirarla, aun no se le olvidaba lo que había pasado esa mañana- m-me voy- subió corriendo las escaleras,.

- ¿Paso algo? Hinata-chan se ve algo tensa- dijo Itachi a modo protector- ¿Sasuke?

- No es tu asunto, además, debió ser por los idiotas aquellos- tomo su chamarra- iré a casa de Naruto- Itachi frunció el ceño-. Es verdad, no pienso desviarme, estoy cansado y no quiero dormir aquí, donde tú eres el líder y Hinata dependa de nosotros- sabía que estaba mal dejar a Hinata con Itachi, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de estar allí.

- Bien- Itachi lo vio salir de allí y sonrió. Estaba solo con Hinata, solo estaban los sirvientes, intentaría avanzar hacia ella, lograr que ya no lo llamara nisan- pensar que… que estoy enamorado de ella- miro hacia arriba-. Hinata, mi dulce Hinata-chan.

…

…

…

…

…

..

- ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?- Sasuke se encontraba fuera de su casa, recargo su cabeza contra el muro, y con dos dedos toco sus labios- diablos- rememoro la situación, por raro que pareciera parecía acordarse de su casi asesinato y solo recordaba a Hinata llamándolo, sus manos sobre su pecho y después…- que hare… - empezó caminar hacia la casa de Naruto, toco dos veces la puerta y esta se abrió, revelando a una sirvienta- ¿está Naruto?

- Sasuke-sama- la muchacha le sonrió y asintió- pase, Naruto-sama me dijo que si lo veía lo dejara pasar inmediatamente- Sasuke asintió con las manos en los bolsillos- está en su habitación- paso de largo y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Sasuke-chan!- miro hacia arriba y Kushina, la madre de Naruto corría hacia él- ¡Bienvenido! Siempre que vienes no te puedo recibir adecuadamente- acepto el abrazo de la pelirroja- ¿sucede algo?-

- No- negó casi de inmediato- es solo que… mis padres se fueron de viaje, y no quería estar en casa con Itachi- ella asintió feliz- iré a ver a Naruto, nos vemos- ella asintió.- ¡Dobe!- sonrió mientras torcía los ojos y bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿era Sasuke-kun?- hablo un rubio, Kushina asintió feliz- a veces pienso que se parece demasiado a Fugaku- ella asintió- ¿y bien?

- Solo dijo que iría a ver a Naruto y que Itachi estaba a cargo de la casa, no quería quedarse- abrazo a su esposo- Minato ¿Qué fue de Hiashi y Hitomi?

- No lo sé- medito- solo sé que se volvió a casar, pero no supe con quién- ella asintió- vamos a cenar, Naruto estará entretenido con su amigo y yo no quiero escucharlos gritar y berrear por ver quién será Goku y quien será Vegeta- ella sonrió y ambos salieron de allí.

…

…

…

..

…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Sasuke miraba sonrojado a otro lado- ¿de verdad? – Empezó a meditar- ¿es una chica cierto? Digo… estás enamorado de una chica ¿verdad?- Sasuke asintió y Naruto sonrió más ampliamente- me da gusto, empezaba a pensar que eras gay y que pronto te me declararías, seré honesto, yo solo tengo ojos para Sakura-chan y… - medito- ¡¿estás enamorado de Sakura-chan?!- se lanzó sobre el moreno y comenzó a aplicarle una llave de lucha-¡nunca te dejare a Sakura-chan, entiendes!

- ¡D-Dobe…!- miro asustado como Sasuke volvía a ponerse azul.

Media hora después. Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama, con un ojo morado y tres chichones en la cabeza, Sasuke a su lado miraba enojado hacia la ventana, de verdad que esos Uzumaki tenían un instinto asesino.

- Bueno teme- hablo Naruto- ¿por fin me dirás de quien te has enamorado?- Sasuke dudo un poco- te prometo que te ayudare a conquistarla ¿Quién es? ¿Temari-chan? ¿Tenten-chan? ¿Ino-chan?

- Hinata- hablo bajito.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! – sonrió feliz- Hinata-chan, he de decirte que…- Sasuke conto mentalmente hasta cero y tapo sus oídos- ¡¿Qué?!

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Hasta aquí, quedo algo largo, como que le metí relleno, ya me siento como kishimoto xD Jajaja espero que les guste, no me maten, el que sigue… ya es sin Hiashi ni Mikoto, o sea que Sasuke e Itachi trataran de aprovechar sus oportunidades con Hinata-chan, vamos a confundir a Hinata-chan. Muajaja, am… que más… ah sí, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz y… pues… a responderlos.**

**¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Apenas vi que son un buen! XD jajajajaja. Gracias por su constante apoyo.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.- Espero no haberme tardado demasiado, pero como ya venía diciendo, la escuela me secuestra, gracias, así muchas gracias, por tus comentarios, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo.**

**Uchihinata-20.- señorita, trátate de no hacer a este Sasuke tan libertino, pero creo que hoy o en el cap. Fue su última libertinada xD jajajajaja ntc, el caso es que, ya será así como que más competencia entre los hermanos Uchiha, medio aparecerá Neji, pero aun no va a llegar a la escuela o la ciudad donde viven, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por comentar. Y PD: epilogo de Sasuke-sensei, aun va a tardar xD cambio y fuera (^o^ 7)**

**Starsolf.- no, al contrario, gracias a ti por pasarte a leer una de las locuras de Kasai, Jajaja, ya sabes, se me bota la canica y salen mis diarreas mentales, que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y seria todo, espero no haberme tardado tanto (esa ni yo me la creo xD) y espero que te guste el cap., cambio.**

**Sasuhina.- gracias, nos vemos el siguiente cap. Y también, hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida xD. **

**Ross ¿Es sugerencia o me vas a golpear por el final de Sasuke-sensei? xD Jajaja ntc, no te preocupes, será un bonito final, espero, sobre este fic, am… no sabría decirte, te digo que los fic tienen vida propia y ellos deciden como va xD Jajaja espero que sea sasuhina porque obvio, soy sasuhinista xD Jajaja. Nos vemos.**

**Sairiko.- gracias por leer, por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo y nos vemos el que sigue, chaito.**

**Kary Landero. Jajaja, gracias general, xD. Pero gracias a ti por darle un chance y leerlo, muchas gracias. ^o^**

**Jokerumi.- ¿te soy honesta? No sé cómo vaya a terminar el fic, tampoco sé si esa regla de los mangas, doramas y animes, se aplique en este fic, solo sé que… tratare de seguirlo tan intrigoso como hasta ahora, será constantemente lucha entre Sasuke e Itachi y pues…. No sabría decirte quien se queda con quien y recuerda que aún falta el metiche de Neji xD. Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, me pone muy feliz que comentes, que opines y te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, kisame-chan va a aparecer más adelante, pero si aparece y espero que sigan saliendo los akatsuki xD Jajaja nos vemos, gracias. **

**Meow.- Jajaja pues… Meow xD Jajaja, me da gusto que te gustara xD, el capítulo y nos vemos, abrazos. **

**KDS.- obvio, Tachi-sama no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad xD Jajaja, pero aguas, papá celoso al ataque. XD Jajaja gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**AmAnDa.- ¿También viste Brothers conflicto? ¡Oh por dios! xD Jajaja, me da un infarto, precisamente se me antojo hacer este fic, que bueno que te gustara, espero que te siga gustando, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias.**

** .- Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te gustó, nos vemos el siguiente, chaito.**

**Ahora si chiquillas, son muchos reviews, de verdad que los veo y me quedo así de (: o) xD jajajajaja gracias, gracias y muchas gracias, nos vemos el siguiente, volveré a la escuela y mientras pienso en que va a seguir, espero que ustedes me recompensen (si les gusto) por fis, xD**

**Kasai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora si hijas mías, he vuelto xD. Ok no, bueno ya volví, la verdad es que siento que me tarde muchísimo, aunque viendo la última fecha esta vez tarde menos, pa que no me regañen y no me quieran jalar mis orejitas, Jajaja regáñenme cuando no me aplique en la escuela, en fin. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no hay nada extraño eso sí y a partir de aquí, empieza la guerra entre hermanitos Uchiha por la menor de ellos, que ni siquiera es Uchiha, pero bueno.**

**¿Quién cree que se dé cuenta primero de que no son hermanos? Ustedes díganme, Jajaja espero que si les guste y ya me voy o terminare soltando la sopa de que va a suceder en este capítulo, no leemos abajo, bye-bye.**

**..**

* * *

…

…

Esto es guerra.

Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras Naruto le decía el por qué No, enamorarse de su hermana menor, teniendo en cuenta la primera pauta, era su hermana, su Imouto, la niña pequeña, patosa y torpe que había crecido con él, aunque Hinata no recordara, antes de que la enviaran al internado, ese pequeño rubio ya estaba en su casa, siendo el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Por lo cual había visto dos o tres veces los tropiezos y llantos de la niña, Sasuke medito ¿desde cuándo se había enamorado de ella? ¿Es que siempre lo estuvo? Volvió a pensar, no había día que no pensara en ella, odiaba que las mujeres a las cuales les contaba de ella, le preguntaran sobre cómo estaba. ¿Lo hacía por que de verdad odiaba eso? ¿O por celos? Negó. Se concentró de nuevo en el discurso del diplomático rubio.

- ¡Es tu hermana menor, tebayyo, tu sangre! ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes enamorarte de ella?!- lo agarro por las solapas, pero no estaba enojado, estaba ¿Desesperado? - ¿Qué diablos tienes en esa cabezota, teme?

- No lo sé- Naruto lo miro fijamente- es solo que… n-no- carraspeo antes de tartamudear- simplemente es algo que ni yo entiendo ¿Qué crees que haga Hiashi cuando se entere de que estoy enamorado de su hija? ¡Mi hermana!- se dejó caer sobre la cama y Naruto suspiro- ¿Qué sucede?

- Supongo que…- se sentó en la cama con él y Sasuke se incorporó para verlo fijamente- ¿has oído eso de "besa a una persona y quedaras prendado de ella"? supongo que fue lo mismo- Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Qué?- así que- tomo las mejillas del moreno y paro la boca a modo de beso- ¡Bésame, teme! Prefiero que te enamores de mi a que pongas a tu familia en guerra-

- ¡Mal nacido, suéltame!- se dejaron caer, Naruto estaba decidido- ¡Dobe, con un demonio, suéltame!

- ¡Lo hago por el bien de todos, me sacrificare!- Sasuke cansado de los dramas de su mejor amigo, pateo su estómago, lo dejo sentado en el suelo por el dolor y después tomo la lámpara de noche para estamparla en su cabeza- ¡Ay!- se dejó caer desmayado- Sakura-chan…

- Diablos- dijo mosqueado- vengo por consejo y solo encuentro un idiota- bufo, lo pateo un poco con su pie y después gruño de nuevo, se iría a bañar.

..

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Sasuke, lo había besado, a su hermano. ¡Eso estaba mal! Aunque de no haberlo hecho, el pobre habría muerto asfixiado, suponía que eso lo justificaba ¿no? Dejo caer su cabeza contra su diario, en el internado le habían contado que una señorita nunca divulgaba sus penas a cualquiera, por eso debía tener un diario.

- ¿puedo pasar?- miro hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Itachi de pie en ella- ¿estás haciendo tarea? Si quieres me voy

- ¡No!- se sentó en su cama y cerro su diario, para después dejarlo debajo de la cama- n-nisan- el asintió, ingreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con Hinata- y-yo… e-estoy confundida- el asintió- h-hoy… Sasuke-nisan se estaba ahogando y…- su tono de voz bajito solo hacían que el mayor le prestara atención – u-use los primeros auxilios- empezó a jugar con sus dedos e Itachi asintió interesado al ver su sonrojo- e-en ellos d-decía que…- el sonrojo aumento haciendo que se pusiera completamente roja- u-usara RCP- el asintió y después medito ¿RCP?

Respiración cardio pulmonar, la conocía porque una vez habían reanimado de esa forma a Hidan. ¿En qué consistía? Ah sí, saber porque se está ahogando la persona, despeja vías aéreas, dar compresiones y por último, insuflar aire a través de la boca, tapando la nariz. Se sintió orgulloso de recordar el procedimiento, pero después abrió los ojos "insuflar aire a través de la boca, los labios" miro a Hinata, su sonrojo tan marcado, su nerviosismo al contarle aquello ¡Había besado a Sasuke!

- ¿Y-y, él e-estuvo bien?- Hinata noto el tartamudeo de su hermano y lo miro- d-digo… no pasó nada ¿Cierto?

- N-no. Naruto-kun lo puso de lado y… se r-recupero- apretó su pijama- c-creo que n-nisan e-está enojado conmigo- bajo la vista e Itachi suspiro, ahora entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan hostil- ¿C-crees q-que se h-haya e-enojado?

-No debes preocuparte por eso- le acaricio la cabeza y después bajo su mano hasta su rostro- Sasuke no sabe expresar lo que siente, es algo torpe, con los años que estuviste lejos, él se volvió un cavernícola total- ella asintió- supongo que ha de estar agradecido, pero en la escuela lo van a molestar por el RCP- apretó los puños una vez que la soltó, si él ya estaba pensando en cómo desquitarse. No dejaría a Hinata con nadie, absolutamente a nadie- descansa- le extendió los brazos y ella se aferró a su pecho, feliz.

- G-gracias- Itachi beso su frente y Hinata se acurruco más hacia él- ¿p-podemos v-ver una película?

- Pero tienes escuela mañana y yo también- le hizo ojos de cachorro triste y el asintió- bien, escoge alguna de mi habitación, yo iré a preparar la televisión y las palomitas- salto de la cama y el suspiro- con que si…- un aura asesina lo cubrió por completo, Sasuke amanecería con puré de jitomate en su rostro apenas regresara a la casa.

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás con Hinata-chan?- Sasuke se secaba el cabello cuando el rubio lo miraba serio desde su cama- ¿le dirás lo que sientes?

- No- abrió los ojos- supongo que si… admito esta rara situación, mis sentimientos o lo que creo sentir se irán disipando con el tiempo. Así que…- Naruto asintió- además, no quiero deshacer la ilusión de familia que tenemos, por raro que parezca, soy feliz de esta forma, un idiota hermano mayor, una madre sobreprotectora y celosa, un padre maniático con instintos dictadores y adicción al trabajo. Y una hermana menor, una patosa, rara, torpe- se sonrojo- muy torpe hermana menor- el rubio negó con una sonrisa.

- Te apoyo teme- abrió los ojos- se lo que es estar enamorado de un imposible- Sasuke se rasco la cabeza mosqueado, tonto Naruto- pero… ¡Ya verás que se te pasara! Lo dice Naruto-sama e, gurú del amor.- le enseño el dedo pulgar, guiño su ojo y su amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ¿me pasara como tu eterno amor por Sakura?- el rubio fue ensombrecido- diablos, no eres confiable- le arrojó la toalla a la cara y el rubio lo miro molesto- iré por algo de comer, ven a hacerme compañía Dobe, ahoga tus penas en Ramen- el rubio sonrió, le paso el brazo por los hombros y bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras- solo no comas demasiado, tendrás pesadillas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba feliz, a su lado, Itachi sostenía posesivamente su mano, mientras iban ambos a sus escuelas, se habían despertado en medio de la sala, ni siquiera habían visto toda la película, cuando cayeron dormidos y los sirvientes hicieron el favor de cubrirlos con mantas y apagar la televisión. De cierta forma se sentía bien en caminar así, cuando eran pequeños también la llevaban de la mano, recordaba claramente las pequeñas manos de Sasuke jalando una de sus manos y la mano de Itachi llevándola más despacio.

Eran tiempos buenos, miro a su nisan, ciertamente habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero sentía que no había transcurrido nada. Apretó la mano de su hermano y camino un poco más confiada, claro. Hasta que al doblar la esquina, su otro nisan apareció, Itachi noto su cambio de ánimo ya que ahora apretaba con más fuerza su mano, miro a Sasuke y se sorprendió al ver algo que no había visto hasta ahora. Amor.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- ella saludo amablemente al rubio- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Lista para recibir las proposiciones de enfermera personal? O ya se, se ahogarán por ti- ella sonrió- te diré los nombres de los que no deberías de salvar- paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

- ¿Te estabas ahogando?- Sasuke miro hacia atrás, por alguna extraña razón, Itachi tenía un aura negra, asesina, incluso podía ver tentáculos detrás de él, trago grueso- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Sasuke?

- Nada, simplemente que Karin me abrazo, yo estaba comiendo, y cuando eso sucedió. Me atragante con un trozo de pan- miro a Hinata, ella lucia tan feliz mientras hablaba con Naruto- ¿Por qué la pregunta, nisan?- el mayor no respondió, pero a Sasuke le inquietaba su sonrisa- c-creo que los alcanzare, antes de que tu panda de imbéciles le hagan algo a Hinata.

- Bien-Sasuke corrió hasta Hinata, miro un poco hacia atrás y había algo, que él tampoco había visto. Itachi tenía los mismos ojos que tenía Naruto cuando veía a Sakura o cuando veía un tazón de Ramen, de completa adoración, amor y… ¿celos? Eso era algo nuevo ¿de qué estaba celoso su hermano? ¿A quién miraba con tanto amor? Se alejó un poco y miro la dirección de su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

- ¡Mini-Itachi! ¡Mini-mini de Itachi!- Hinata se detuvo confusa ¿mini-mini? Sasuke sintió su venita asesina salir a flote e inconscientemente, o celosamente, coloco su mano en la de Hinata – Buenos días.- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa, aunque algo golpeado.

.- Hola- hablo Deidara y Kakuzu solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿no creen que ya van tarde a su escuela?

- ¿No crees que te desviaste mucho de tu camino a la escuela?- hablo mordaz, Sasuke miraba asesinamente a los zopencos- vamos- jalo la mano de Hinata y Naruto les hizo señas, despidiéndose de ellos- Itachi, controla a tus amigos, pueden asustar a Hinata- Naruto sonrió orgulloso, pero entro en pánico, inevitablemente, sospechaba que esa chica morena no tenía ni idea de lo que se suscitaba justo detrás de ella, Itachi y Sasuke se miraban con cierto recelo, ambos celosos por la cercanía de cada uno con su hermana menor.

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

Hiashi caminaba tranquilamente por esa empresa, la conocía tan bien como la suya propia y sabía que su hermano lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, camino a paso rápido, debía volver ya que Mikoto había hecho una reservación para un spa y sobre todo, a cenar. Sonrió complacido, eran las mejores vacaciones desde que había mandado a Hinata a los internados.

Se detuvo, no confiaba en los hermanitos Uchiha y dudaba que Itachi Uchiha se quedara de brazos cruzados, se había preocupado mucho cuando un día la inocente y tierna Hinata había llegado gritando "Soy novia de Itachi-nisan" fue un trauma para él, pero aquello no volvería a pasar. Toco la puerta de la oficina y escucho dos voces decirle que pasara, sonrió un poco.

- Hizashi- su hermano se puso de pie y camino hasta abrazarlo- es bueno verte- lo tomo de las mejillas y luego comenzó a pellizcarlas con cierta rudeza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar, ingrato? Eres el menor, debes respetarme más- Hizashi sonreía aun con sus mejillas siendo estiradas dolorosamente- Neji, es bueno verte de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo, Hiashi-sama- un joven hacia su reverencia ante el mayor, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, su piel blanca. Sus ojos de aquel tono blanco, característicos de aquella familia.- ¿Cómo esta Mikoto-sama?

- Ella está bien- miro a su sobrino, ciertamente era un joven atractivo, estaba consciente de que era lo mejor para Hinata, alto, delgado, un maestro en las artes marciales, disciplinado y serio, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, y sobre todo, devoto a la empresa,- ¿Quién es la futura señora Hyuga?

- Ya la conocerás después- hablo Hizashi- antes que nada, quiero que me digas como está Hinata-chan- Hiashi asintió, saco una foto de ella- es bellísima, se parece mucho a su madre.

- Lo sé- Neji miraba con una sonrisa la foto, estaba predestinado a casarse con ella y que mejor que eso, ella era linda, por lo que había oído de Hiashi-sama, era algo torpe, pero muy buena, amable- acaba de regresar del internado- salió de su ensoñación- cuando vine a verte, ella había salido de ese internado.

- Debiste traerla para que Neji la conociera- el menor negó- ¿no quieres conocer a tu prometida?

- No es eso, es solo que, prefiero conocerla más anónimamente, aun no decirle que estamos comprometidos. Tengo entendido que ella no sabe de mi ¿o sí?

- Bueno, veras- hablo Hiashi- ella no es hija de Mikoto- abrió los ojos- Hitomi Hyuga- le enseño la foto- ella y fugaku, un socio mío. Tuvieron un accidente, conocía a Fugaku por Mikoto, ya que ella y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, por eso decidimos hacer lo que hicimos. Ella tenía ya a sus dos hijos y yo solo llegue con Hinata. Neji asintió, miro a Hinata en la fotografía- supongo que fue un error, ella cree que ambos chicos son sus hermanos.

- ¿Por qué es un error?- hablo Hizashi- Neji quería hermanos, debí juntarme con mi amiga de la infancia y así se los habría dado- dijo con burla, Hiashi negó- ella se ve feliz con ellos- dijo sacando otra fotografía del folder que había traído su hermano, en ella salía la pelinegra abrazando a sus hermanos- se ven felices.

- Lo son, pero no confío en los chicos- Neji le prestó atención- Itachi, el de cabello largo. Esta consiente y recuerda perfectamente que ella no es su hermana- abrieron los ojos- debo alejarla de esos lobos salvajes- apretó su pañuelo y llamas aparecieron en sus ojo- ¡no dejare que toquen a mi Hinata! No romperán la ilusión de familia que ella tiene.

- Opino que deberías decirles la verdad, al menos a ellos dos- miro a su hermano- ella no puede saberlo y si ellos tienen interés por tu hija, deben saber porque no deben tenerlo. No creo que sean tan tontos como para no pensar en los sentimientos de Hinata.

-Creo que tienes razón- Neji meditaba lo dicho por su padre y su tío- ¿tú qué opinas, Neji?

- Opino que iré con usted y con Mikoto-sama, cuando haya pasado la boda de mi padre, así podre conocer a mi futura esposa y también podre conocer a esos jóvenes- miro a su tío. Si no hay inconveniente.

- Claro que no- sonrió- me marcho ya, Mikoto hizo reservaciones y odia que llegue tarde- el castaño menor medito lo dicho, conocería a Hinata en persona, estaba deseoso de conocerla, quería ver si lo dicho por su tío era verdad.

.

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Diablos, solo me casusas problemas. Hablaba Sasuke, Hinata tenía la cara metida entre la almohada mientras Sasuke curaba su pierna, se había caído en la clase de deportes, todos habían querido ayudarla, pero Gai-sensei había dicho que él la trajera a la enfermería- ¿Cómo diablos te tropezaste?- Hinata apretaba los ojos, no le gustaba el alcohol, es más, nunca se había tropezado, bueno, eso era mentira. Pero '¿Por qué ahora tenía un horrible raspón en su rodilla? Le dolía mucho- no te quejes.

- D-duele- Sasuke miro mosqueado a otro lado, se sentía extraño estando a solas con ella- n-nisan- la miro- '¿e-estás enojado?- abrió los ojos- p-por l-lo de…

- No- su voz había sonado tan fuerte que dudaba que le creyera, miro a Hinata y ella bajo la vista- no lo estoy, solo que no quería estar en casa, además, jugué videojuegos hasta tarde, Itachi no me deja hacerlo- ella aún seguía con la mirada baja.- Hinata- pero no le hacía caso, miro la silla, era de ruedas, jalo la pierna de Hinata hasta ponerla prácticamente encima de las suyas y acerco a la joven hasta que estuvieron separados solo por la almohada- odio que me ignoren, Hinata.

- ¿n-nisan?- sus ojos estaba muy abiertos, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella. El moreno por su parte admiraba los rasgos de Hinata, era blanca, más blanca de lo que recordaba, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos grandes y de un tono perla, no blancos como el creyó, sus labios, también pequeños y de un ligero tono rosa, ella lo había besado, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho- ¿n-nisan?- aproximo un poco su rostro hasta el de Hinata, juntando sus narices, la joven no cabía en si ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro a Sasuke.

- ¿Mnm…?- dijo el moreno cuando ella volvió a llamarlo, pero no escuchaba nada, si Hinata no fuera su hermana, si Hinata…- ¡Argh!- el pequeño puño de la morena se estrelló dolorosamente contra su ojo izquierdo, tirándolo de la silla y haciendo que soltara a la joven, la cual cayo también de la suya- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- actuaba como siempre, un hermano molesto.

-.- Y-yo… y-yo… yo- estaba sonrojada- t-tu… n-nisan- empezó a marearse, Sasuke maldijo alto al verla caer sobre la almohada.

- Diablos- se quedó allí- ¡Diablos!- cargo con Hinata hasta dejarla en la cama y después salir enojado de allí- ¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando?!- media población lo miraban de reojo al verlo estrellar su frente de manera frenética contra el muro, eso no era normal.

- ¡Teme, para, teme! ¡Nos vas a tirar la escuela y Tsunade-bachan te hará pagarla como nueva!- Sasuke tenía hilillos de sangre en la frente, mientras miraba frustrado a su mejor amigo, incluso Naruto descubría lo cómico de verlo así, él, que nunca hacia eso. Ahora se veía confundido- vamos a la azotea.

Una vez que llegaron, Sasuke se dejó caer mosqueado, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Naruto por su parte suspiraba quedamente, no quería romper la actitud compasiva de su mejor amigo y menos ahora. Le pidió que le contara lo sucedido, y este accedió, logrando hacer que el rubio gritara escandalizado, una vez más.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?!- Sasuke estaba sonrojado y un tic en su ceja izquierda le advertía al blondo que no podía seguir soportando su tono de voz tan alto- ¿Estás loco?

- No lo sé- se rasco la cabeza- Diablos, ella me golpeo y solo así reaccione, pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir?- miro al rubio y este tenía una expresión seria- ¿Dobe? - Lacónicamente el rubio pensó en una idea, teniendo en cuenta que tardaba mucho en pensar las mismas.

- Ya se, le dirás que viste una basurilla cerca de su ojo, y que solo tratabas de soplarla, eso le pasa a cualquiera, tebayyo, así que…- Sasuke medito, no sonaba tan mal – nadie te matara- Sasuke asintió.

..

..

…

…

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el salón, se habían saltado la última hora de clases y ya solo necesitaban sus cosas, Sasuke miro hacia el salón de clases, encontrándose con su hermana, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha, un sentimiento, poco conocido por él lo embargó. Lo invadió, el temor. ¿Qué haría si Hinata le echaba en cara lo que acababa de intentar hacer? Estaba seguro que ella estaría enojada, asustada.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero Naruto lo sujetó por la camisa, había ido a cambiarse aprovechado que no había entrado a sus clases, el forcejeo entre ambos amigos llamo la atención de muchos, incluida la ojiluna, la cual miro asombrada como Naruto estaba casi encima de su hermano y no lograba detenerlo del todo. Miro el ojo de Sasuke y un remordimiento la invadió. No debió golpearlo.

- ¡N-nisan!- Sasuke se puso más tenso aun, Naruto trataba de detenerlo y solo lo logro hasta que Hinata se puso delante de su mejor amigo y lo miro a la cara- y-yo…- Sasuke trago grueso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Deshonra? ¿Pervertido? ¿Incestuoso? ¿Pederasta? - ¡L-lo siento!- tanto Naruto como Sasuke cayeron al suelo y miraron con un tic a la morena- n-no d-debí g-golpearte.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Naruto se acercó a la morena, para enderezarla, ya que se encontraba inclinada a modo de disculpa- n-no, el culpable fue este teme que…- Sasuke tapo su boca con su mano y lo alejo de Hinata.

- Perdóname tu a mí- ella lo miro asombrada- yo- se sonrojo un poco y miro mosqueado a otro lado- vi una basurilla en tu ojo y quise soplarla, lamento si se malinterpreto… yo…- Naruto hablaba por encima de la mano de Sasuke diciendo "Trato de besarte" pero todo amortiguado, sonaba más a un "Tu voz es arte" Hinata hizo una reverencia agradecida por lo que dijo, o por lo que entendió- será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- miro hacia abajo y vio el raspón en su rodilla- Dobe, ve por mis cosas y las de Hinata, nos acompañaras- el rubio lo miro con sus ojos azules entrecerrados- ¡No digas nada!- susurro hacia su amigo cuando Hinata se distrajo-

- Este bien- cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos- pero me debes un tazón de Ramen, Teba. – camino hasta el salón, tomo sus cosas y las puso sobre su espalda, tomo las de Sasuke y termino de guardar las de Hinata. Sasuke por su parte se puso delante de Hinata.

- Sube-ella lo miro confundida- no pienso dejar que camines así a la casa, si Itachi te ve, ten por seguro que me matara por no cuidarte- dijo asqueado, odiaba esa actitud en su hermano- vamos- ella negó- sube- negó de nuevo- Hinata, sube de una vez. Se nos hace tarde- ella suspiro resignado y con mucha vergüenza abrazo el cuello de su hermano.- vamos Dobe- Naruto por su parte mandaba miraditas sospechosas a ambos jóvenes y Sasuke solo deseaba asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

…

…

…

…

…

Todos en la escuela miraban admirados a los hermanos Uchiha, eso era amor fraternal, más dos pares de ojos sentían celos ante lo que veían, Karin Uzumaki miraba fijamente a Hinata, la cual iba sonrojada y hablaba de algo en el oído de Sasuke, mordió su pañuelo. Pondría a prueba a esa niñita para ver qué tan buena era. Y el otro par de ojos jade, sentía dolor. Si antes Sasuke era inaccesible, con aquella chica lo era aún más, era muy celoso con ella, no la dejaba acercase.

Bajo la mirada, ¿Hinata de verdad querría ser amiga suya? La tonta de Ino le hizo creer que solo estaba con ella por buscar caerle bien a Sasuke y no era del todo cierto, quería ser amable con esa morena, se armó de valor y camino hasta alcanzar a los chicos.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Sasuke bufo molesto y Naruto volteo como perrito a ver a la dueña de sus quincenas y suspiros- ¿te encuentras mejor?- ella asintió- dame la mochila de Hinata-chan, así te ayudo y no lo llevas todo tu- le dijo a Naruto, el cual estiro sin pensarlo dos veces, la maleta en sus manos.

Los cuatro caminaban hacia la mansión Uchiha, Hinata platicaba con Sakura y sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Naruto, lo cual causaba la ira de la pelirosa, Sasuke bufaba de vez en cuando, miro a Hinata. ¿Rompería el deseo de familia que tenían, por buscar el amor de Hinata? No, no lo haría, se contendría lo más que pudiera, no dejaría que sus sentimientos hacia su hermana le arruinaran esa bella sonrisa.

- Llegamos- dijo, Sakura dejo de reír al igual que Hinata- gracias por ayudarnos, Dobe, Sakura- la pelirosa se sonrojo y Hinata capto eso- será mejor que…

- ¡Itachi-nichan!- Naruto no dejo terminar a su amigo, cuando brincaba de un lado para otro alrededor de Itachi.

- Hola, Naruto- saludo amable- Sakura-san- ella inclino la cabeza- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te paso?- ignoro por completo a Sasuke y corrió a abrazar a su hermana menor, quien ya había bajado de la espalda de Sasuke- ¿Qué sucedió?

- t-tropecé- dijo con simpleza, la morena camino hasta agarrar las manos de Sakura- m-muchas g-gracias Sakura-chan- ella sonrió feliz- n-Naruto-kun, gracias a t-ti también- Sasuke bufo molesto, pero se detuvo ante el aura asesina de Itachi, miro y Naruto abrazaba a Hinata- g-gracias.

- Cuando quieras- le guiño un ojo- vámonos Sakura-chan- miraron hacia atrás y el aura de los hermanos Uchiha se había incrementado. ¿Eso era normal?- s-será mejor que corramos, Sakura-chan- ella asintió y ambos salieron, literalmente disparados de allí.

- ¿De verdad estas bien?-ella asintió- ven, yo te llevare-

- Ella ya puede caminar aquí, solo es cuestión de que suba a su cuarto. Deberías dejar de tratarla como si tuviera ocho años, es una jovencita.- se volteó y subió corriendo hasta su habitación, dejando pasmados a ambos chicos y Hinata lo miro triste, hace un rato había sido tan amable y ahora… ¿sería bipolar? ¿Tendría problemas? A lo mejor debía regalarle un diario.

- ¿vamos?- ella asintió y camino apoyándose en Itachi, no recordaba que los raspones dolieran tanto, pero evitaría ser tan torpe, para no hacer enojar a Sasuke.

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me tienes de la chica Uchiha?- hablo una pelirroja- espero que no sea gran cosa.

- Ya cállate, pelos de zanahoria- lo miro iracunda- solo te puedo decir que ella vivió lejos de Sasuke mucho tiempo y que ahora quieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, no es tan ilógico- le enseño las fotos, se había colado en la casa Uchiha antes de que todos llegaran y tuvo que esconderse tras las masetas para que las sirvientas no lo vieran- eran muy unidos pero… ¿notaste lo mismo que yo?

- Si- frunció el ceño- ¿crees que mi tía pueda resolverme estas dudas?-ambos se miraron- ¿Por qué los hermanos Uchiha se parecen entre ellos, pero ella…?

- Supongo que ha de ser por su padre- un chico de cabello naranja hacia su aparición- Sasuke nos ha dicho que su padre tiene los ojos como los de Hinata.

- ¡¿Le dijo eso?! A mmi no me había dicho nada- mordió su uña y miro la fotografía de ambos hermanos, con una niña en medio de ellos- ¿Quién es su padre?

- Hiashi Hyuga- hablo el peli naranja- es todo lo que sé, no sé cómo sea.

- Oye Yuugo – hablo el peliblanco- ¿Hiashi Hyuga es el padre de Sasuke Uchiha?- Yuugo asintió- pelos de zanahoria… esto…

- No tiene sentido, Suigetsu, lo sé- ambos miraron la foto- si su padre se apellida Hyuga ¿por qué todos ellos son Uchiha?- se detuvieron a pensar- tal vez, mi tía Kushina sepa algo y…

- ¡Karin-chan, Naruto-chan, amigos extraños y que no conocía de Karin-chan, es hora de cenar!- Suigetsu frunció el ceño ¿Amigos raros y que no conocía? Si eran casi los mejores amigos de Karin.

- ¡Ya vamos!- grito la pelirroja- amigos raros y desconocidos, apresúrense, ella es muy irascible a veces.- salieron de la habitación de la pelirroja y miraron a Naruto bajar las escaleras- Naruto- dijo en tono neutro, el chico camino de regreso hasta ella- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun se apellida Uchiha?- el rubio se encogió e hombros.

- Debe ser por eso de que. Cuando te casas, y tienes hijos, llevas el apellido de tu padre- cruzo los brazos y medito- si, a lo mejor es eso. Karin-chan, debes leer más, si hicieras tus tareas de vez en cuando…- la pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido- aunque…

- ¡Dije, a comer!- gruño Kushina desde abajo y en un santiamén, todos estaban sentados en la mesa- es bueno verlos a todos, sería bueno que nos presentaras, Karin-chan- ella asintió temblorosa, Suigetsu y Yuugo pensaron ¿Dónde diablos me metí?

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

Hinata miraba su pierna lastimada, Itachi ya le había puesto un vendaje y había curado su herida, cosa que Sasuke había intentado hacer, miro sus apuntes. Suponía que necesitaría los apuntes de ese día, bajo despacio de su cama y fue dando brinquitos hasta la puerta, su cuaderno ya estaba en sus manos y solo tenía que atravesar el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta y miro hacia adentro, pero se decepciono a encontrarlo vacío, bajo la vista, tomo uno de los lápices de Sasuke y abrió su cuaderno, anoto un mensaje y lo dejo allí. Salió a brinquitos, por graciosa que se viera, solo así podía caminar o bueno, andar. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Brinco de nuevo hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a Itachi en las escaleras.

- N-nisan- este le sonrió- ¿e-estas bien?- el asintió, había discutido con Sasuke, por no cuidar a Hinata, el menor le había respondido que no era su obligación y si tanto le importaba porque no le ponía un anti torpeza en ella- ¿nisan?

- No es nada- abrazo a Hinata y ella lo miro sorprendida, el rostro de Itachi se encontraba escondido en el cuello de ella y su respiración le hacía cosquillas- no es nada, Hinata-chan. Solo… estaba preocupado- ella sonrió un poco y abrazo de vuelta a su hermano, pasando sus manos por los largos cabellos del mismo, siempre había adorado eso de él, su cabello largo, por eso ella lo dejo crecer, para parecerse a Itachi. Beso tiernamente la frente del mayor y sonrió en medio del abrazo, sin saber lo que su dulce gesto despertó en Itachi y en Sasuke, quien iba saliendo del baño, con una toalla en sus hombros.

- N-nisan… m-me voy a d-dormir- se soltó de él, dio la vuelta- ¡S-Sasuke-nisan!- brinco hasta él- d-deje mis a-apuntes en t-tu habitación- Sasuke asintió- d-descansa- beso la mejilla de Sasuke y brinco de nuevo hacia su cuarto, tanto Sasuke como Itachi se miraban a los ojos.

- Descansa, Sasuke- dijo en tono amable, pero tenso, adoraba a Sasuke, era su hermano menor y de sangre, pero… el ver sus ojos, el interés que tenía por Hinata, era algo que no podía permitir- espero que puedas dormir- Sasuke y él habían estado juntos y unidos, desde antes de que llegara Hinata, pero él no quería compartirla, con nadie, ni con él, ni con Naruto. Incluso se negaba a compartirla con Hiashi, quería a Hinata para él, lo quería todo.

- Tú también descansa, Itachi- abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no nisan, "Esto es guerra" pensaron ambos hermanos al conectar su mirada- espero que tú también duermas muy bien. -Se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su habitación.- ¡Hinata, no entiendo esto!- dijo una vez que salió de la misma, con el cuaderno de su hermana- ¿puedo pasar?- dijo mirando fijamente a Itachi, el cual frunció el ceño y bajo apresurado las escaleras, su tonto ototo tendría puré de tomate para cuidar su bello y perfecto cutis. Incluso lo tendría hasta en las orejas.

"Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás" pensaron ambos.

..

…

…

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero que les guste, lamento si me tarde, pero ahora sí, empiezo con mis exámenes, es más les aviso, hoy domingo cinco de octubre., termine el capítulo, lunes subo y fueron mis primeros exámenes el lunes, digo fueron, porque cuando suba el capítulo ya será en la tarde xD Jajaja.**

**Respondiendo reviews. **

**Uchihinata-20.- sinceramente, yo también ya quiero apresurar las cosas a cuando llegue Neji, pero me voy a tener que esperar, al menos dos situaciones entre los hermanos y aparecerá Neji, eso tenlo por seguro, muchas gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**Cielo Rin.- pues sinceramente, así que lo aproveche en este capítulo, ya vimos que no, pero en el siguiente sí, es que como que me da miedito meter así más situaciones románticas que vayan a trastornar a Hinata-chan, pero ya veremos que podemos ir poniendo sale, Jajaja muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gusta la idea, nos vemos y bienvenida a este nuevo fic.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.- jajajajaja pus ya viste como quedo el final xD Jajaja espero, que se sigan dando más situaciones, que bueno que te guste y gracias por comentar.**

**Laaulyy.- jajajajaja que bueno que te gusta, y pues… espero que te hayas reído con este, yo sinceramente solté dos que tres carcajadas con Naruto, pero no sé si tú te hayas reído, espero que sí y si no, dime, con toda confianza :D recuerda que no se puede ser mejor si no hay alguna crítica, gracias por leer nos leemos después.**

**Ross.- ya sabes que si por mi fuera, actualizaría rápido y demás, pero recuerda que a veces la inspiración nos bota xD o la escuela nos secuestra, créeme que ha estado así medio complicado este asunto de escribir y más por la administración de la pag. Entonces, no es tanto cuestión mía, lamento si me tarde, ahora sí, se juntó todo, pero aquí te hago entrega. Espero que te guste y ya no tocaremos el tema de Ino y Sasuke, solo evitaremos que estén juntos, ¿sale? Gracias, nos vemos.**

**Paz.- ¡Canija! ¡Te he echado de menos! A lo mejor metemos a Shisui-chan en el embrollo, seria bueno, me agrada la idea xD, si me había dado cuenta, te quedaste creo tres historias lejos xD Jajaja, que bueno que diste casualmente con el mío, cuídate mucho, nos vemos y bienvenida de nuevo.**

**Jokerumi.- ¿De verdad lo acepto tan rápido? Bueno, creo que sí, es que quería alejar pronto a Sasuke de sus perversidades matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas con otras chicas, así que dije, que sufra por amor, solo que ahora va a ser el rival declarado de Itachi xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por comentar.**

**Meow.- qué bueno que hayas reído, eso me hace feliz, quiere decir que aun soy muy cómica, Jajaja ok no, gracias por comentar.**

**Kary. Landero. 3.- Jajaja muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que a ti también te vaya muy bien, excelente día o inicio de semana. Sobre el capítulo, que bueno que te gusta, créeme que me hace muy feliz, espero que te siga gustando y de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar y estar aquí. Cuídate mucho, un fuerte abrazo y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas y ten siempre una sonrisa. (**

**^_^)**

**Bueno, chiquillas descarriadas, eso es todo xD Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y pues… nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, bye- bye. Besos.**

**Kasai**


	5. Chapter 5

…

**Lamento la demora, espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo, adiosinn xd jajaja**

…

…

* * *

"Mia" "''¿Tuya?" Nuestra.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Hinata mientras esta le explicaba, a palabras torpes, lo que habían visto ese día en clases. Su cabello largo cayendo por su rostro, siendo acomodado por su delicada mano hasta colocarlo en su oreja y volver a explicar, señalaba con la otra mano el ejercicio en el que estaban, pero él no podía dejar de verla, ¿Por qué ella? ¿No pudo ser otra chica? Conocía muchas, demasiadas y de todas las formas posibles pero… ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la mujer que ocupara su corazón? La única a la que no debía ver como mujer.

Hinata miro angustiada el ejercicio, ahora que lo resolvía con Sasuke se daba cuenta que estaba incorrecto y con mucha rapidez borro lo que había escrito, su rostro estaba marcado por una angustia y sonrojo, lo cual causo la risa de Sasuke, ella volteo a verlo asombrada. No es que Sasuke no riera o cosas así, simplemente que parecía que no sabía cómo hacerlo cuando estaba con ella.

- N-nisan. T-te reíste- Sasuke dejo de reír al oír su delicada risa, miro embobado a la joven de ojos luna, pero después negó ¿Qué eran esas tonterías de mirar como cordero degollado a una chica? ¿Eh? Se puso serio de nuevo- ¿E-entendiste?- el asintió, debía pedirle a alguien que le explicara mejor y con quien no se distrajera- b-buenas noches, Sasuke-nisan- se puso de pie, aun contemplándola, ella solo le sonrió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, la abrieron y por ella dejo escurrir el cuerpo de su otro hermano- ¡Itachi-nisan!- pero este se encontraba completamente dormido, ella suspiro- nisan.

-Yo lo llevo a su habitación- le tendió los cuadernos y con toda la fuerza que tenía, cargo a su hermano, camino unos cuantos pasos y con ayuda de Hinata abrieron la puerta que daba acceso al cuarto, Sasuke gruño un poco más al cargar con el peso del mayor, el desgraciado pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, debían ser esos Dangos que se comía durante las clases. Lo dejo caer sin piedad sobre su cama, ni siquiera se fijó si había caído bien, simplemente tomo las cobijas y con ellas lo enrollo y una vez así, lo dejo- Espero que tengas dulces sueños- sus ojos brillaban amenazantes- descansa.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata leía feliz el periódico, estaba en la primera plana la boda de su tío con una chica que recién conoció, sonrió ante esa idea. Su tío se casaría, medito ¿Ella se casaría algún día? No tenía intenciones románticas con nadie, nadie le interesaba. Suspiro ¿Qué se sentiría estar enamorada? Le preguntaría a sus amigas, tomo un sorbo de té y siguió leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días- miro hacia la entrada y sonrió con cariño- madrugaste, creí que no podrías hacerlo después de explicarme hasta tarde- Sasuke se sentó en su lugar, justo delante de ella- ¿e Itachi?

- A-aun no baja- la sirvienta camino hasta Sasuke y coloco cuidadosamente su desayuno- ¿c-como dormiste, nisan? – el asintió, le dio un sorbo a su café- t-tío hizashi se va a casar- sonrió y Sasuke medito, no conocía muy bien al tal hizashi, solo sabía que era gemelo de su padre y que además, no estaba tan loco como él-

- Buenos días, lamento la tardanza- Hinata estaba tomando de su té cuando Itachi apareció por la puerta, Sasuke muy disimuladamente sonrió de lado mientras veía a su hermana escupir el café y bañar a una de las sirvientas- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡I-Itachi-nisan!- Sasuke bajo su taza y contuvo sus ganas de soltar carcajadas, delante de ambos se encontraba Itachi con el rostro lleno de maquillaje, por supuesto que era de Mikoto- ¿Q-que te paso?

- ¿A mí?- su cabello tenía un hermoso moño rojo a modo de diadema, sus labios pintados de rojo y delineador en los ojos-

- Eres hermosa Itachi – comenzó a reír, Itachi abrió los ojos ¿hermosa? La sirvienta que apareció, también dejo caer su charola con las cosas, rompiéndolo todo- ¡Denle un espejo a Itachi y limpien esto!- dijo de manera enérgica- ¿Qué dirá Hiashi cuando te vea así? Eres una vergüenza- Hinata aun parpadeaba confusa-

- ¿De qué hablas?- miro hacia el espejo que había en la entrada- ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

..

…

…

…

Sasuke caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata a su lado intentaba dejar de reír, pero había sido tan gracioso ver a Itachi gritar, después subir corriendo a cambiarse y no encontrar su ropa, ya que en el ropero solo había ropa de su madre. Había decidido faltar ese día, así que ella recorría el camino solo con Sasuke, sonrió. ¿todo eso lo habría hecho el moreno menor? Medito, no, Sasuke no era capaz de eso, de seguro Itachi habia hecho algo raro, algún experimento. Que sabia ella.

- Apresurate, o te dejo atrás- corrió hasta alcanzar la camisa de Sasuke y aferrarse a ella- ¿en que tanto piensas?

- En n-nisan- medito-¿c-como habrá t-terminado así?- medito, Sasuke torció los ojos en gesto divertido, tenía fotos de eso, siempre que intentara molestarlo, las sacaría a la luz- ¿nisan?- miro a Hinata, ¿le estaba hablando?- ¿estás bien?- asintió.

- Hinata- ella asintió, se detuvieron a unos pasos de la escuela y se miraban fijamente- ¿querrías…?- ella asintió, pero unos brazos se aferraron al cuello del moreno- ¡Argh!

- Sasuke-kun- Hinata miraba con un tic a aquella peligrosa pelirroja, aun no olvidaba el incidente anterior- tú debes ser Hinata-chan, yo soy Karin Uzumaki, soy prima de Naruto- sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella- ¿no se te hace tarde para ir a clases Hinata-chan? Te devolveré después a tu hermano-la pelinegra inflo las mejillas y camino ignorando a la chica, una dama no comienza una pelea, pero estaba molesta ¿Cómo le ponía las manos encima a su nisan?

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Sakura paso corriendo, empujando en el camino a Karin, la cual le gruño algo que no escucho- buenos días- ambas se sonrieron, Sakura no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada a Sasuke, de pura decepción- mira, Shino y Naruto nos están esperando, apurémonos- ambas corrieron y Sasuke vio partir a su hermana, miro los brazos de Karin y bufo.

- Vaya, tu hermanita es algo extraña, sinceramente esperaba que me dijera algo y simplemente se fue sin decir nada, me parece perfecto- Sasuke se zafo de la pelirroja y camino detrás de las otras chicas, le iba a proponer a Hinata que salieran ese día, pero ahora dudaba que eso sucediera- ¡Sasuke-kun, espérame!

- Basta- se detuvo, la chica lo miro fijamente- estoy cansado de ti, quiero que te alejes de mí, bastante fue con que casi me ahogaras- dijo con un aura negra- ve a jugar con Suigetsu o algún otro, pero aléjate de mí – metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar- una cosa más- ella asintió, aun en shock- aléjate de Hinata, si no quieres conocerme enojado de verdad. Es mía, nadie la va a tocar ¿entiendes?- ella parpadeo ¿mía?

…

…

…

Hinata no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke, estaba enojada, bueno no enojada. Sentía algo en su pecho, pero no sabía que era, intento girar su rostro, pero después negó, Sasuke no merecía que lo mirara, había llegado tarde a clases ¿Dónde había estado? Bajo la vista, sus hermanos eran tan independientes, tan serios, y ella era la única que parecía no había cambiado nada.

Esperaba que Sasuke tuviera esos mohines raros o berrinches de antes, pero ahora parecía odiarla a ella y a Itachi. Y el mayor, simplemente parecía el mismo, pero se veía distinto, ¿en qué sentido? Aun no sabía, apretó los puños ¿en qué pensaba cuando creyó que ellos nunca cambiarían? "Hinata-chan, eres la novia de Itachi ¿verdad?" las palabras de su hermano mayor en su tierna infancia "No, nisan, ella es mi esposa" sonrió un poco, añoraba esos días, cuando eran sinceros el uno con el otro.

Sasuke miraba fijamente las acciones de su hermana, debía explicarle que no pasó nada entre Karin y él, que había tardado por ir a arreglar un asunto con la directora, iba a hablar, pero el fastidioso chico perro apareció, se sentó al lado suyo y paso su brazo por sus hombros, ese chico perro conocería el dolor. Un aura asesina comenzó a invadirlo, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara, ni Itachi, ni el chico perro, nadie. Hinata era suya.

- Hinata- ella brinco un poco al oír la voz de su hermano- tengo que hablar contigo, ven conmigo- ella asintió, Kiba lo miraba ceñudo y Sasuke se aproximó hasta él- de ti me ocupo más tarde- el castaño abrió los ojos- vamos-

Subieron hasta la azotea y Hinata se negaba a verlo, su hermano era un perdido, coscolino, se metía con todas las chicas que se atravesaban en su camino, Sasuke por su parte se preguntaba en que momento Hinata se voltearía y le daría la cara. Se rasco la cabeza mosqueado y miro a la chica en cuestión, de verdad se pregunta ¿Por qué ella?

- Hinata- ella no lo miro- Hinata- siguió ignorándolo, bufo molesto, tomo su pequeña mano y la llevo hasta pegarla a la pared, colocar ambos brazos al lado de ella y mirarla directamente- ¿no te había dicho que odio que me ignoren?

- Y-ya tienes m-mucha a-atención- dijo en tono acusatorio, miro a otro lado y Sasuke puso su mano en el rostro de ella- n-nisan.

- Escucha- ella tenía los ojos cerrados- no pasó nada- lo miro directamente- tardé porque tenía un asunto con Tsunade-sama- la morena medito ¿un asunto? Se imaginó a Sasuke y a Tsunade riendo juntos mientras comían algo, tembló- ¡Tonta!- le pego con dos dedos ne la frente, como lo hacía Itachi con él- eran sobre la escuela- ella bajo la vista- perdona por el golpe- negó y el suspiro, paso sus brazos por detrás de la figura femenina y ella abrió los ojos asustada- parece que desde que regresaste lo único que he hecho es preocuparte o hacerte creer que no me importas, pero no es verdad, estoy feliz de que volvieras- ella sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta- lamento preocuparte tanto, ya no pasara.

- T-te creo- el asintió, cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, su cabello olía a lavandas, su rostro quedaba justo en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo cosquillas con su respiración, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su camisa – l-lamento haberme enojado c-contigo- el negó, Hinata apretó con más fuerza la camisa de Sasuke y él sonrió- nisan- asintió- yo…

- Salgamos hoy- ella abrió los ojos- el tarado de Itachi estará ocupado quitándose las pestañas postizas- ella sonrió- y de todos modos, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos-medito y después asintió, volvió a abrazarse al moreno, y Sasuke bailaba por dentro, Hinata.

- ¡Hai!- el moreno asintió, se soltó de ella y empezó a caminar lejos de allí, dejándola de pie, Hinata sonrió, era tan feliz. Talvez solo eran ideas suyas y Sasuke no había cambiado nada, solo se hacia el malo y fuerte- n-nisan.

…

…

…

..

Itachi miraba fijamente su rostro, por fin había logrado quitarse todo el maquillaje ¿Cómo lo habría hecho Sasuke para que no lo sintiera maquillarlo? Apretó los puños, esto era la guerra, Hinata era suya, de nadie más y no permitiría que su hermano se la quitara, el no recordaba que no eran hermanos, así que no entendía porque tenía tanto interés en la chica, a lo mejor lo hacía por darle un escarmiento a él o quien sabe, medito. Esto era bastante extraño ¿Sasuke se habría enamorado de Hinata? No, era imposible, Sasuke se retorcería en su tumba, literalmente, si estuviera enamorado de ella.

Camino hacia su cuarto y tomo toda la ropa de su madre en su habitación, había sido muy descuidado al quedarse dormido en la puerta del cuarto, no sucedería de nuevo y ya pensaría en algo nuevo para vengarse de Sasuke. Colgó la ropa en los ganchos y una fotografía salió a flote, levanto una ceja y con mucho cuidado tomo el pequeño pedazo de hoja, tenía unos colores muy opacos, pero se veía perfectamente a las personas en él.

Mikoto Uchiha acompañada de un imponente moreno de ojos negros, en sus brazos, parecía estar él, y en brazos de Mikoto, se encontraba Sasuke, a un lado de ellos estaban Hiashi Hyuga y la que era la madre de Hinata, con una bebe también en sus brazos, suponía que era ella. Se quedó mirando la foto, Sasuke recordaba a fugaku, nunca lo haría, había fallecido junto con Hitomi Hyuga en aquel accidente.

¿Alguna vez Hiashi les diría la verdad a sus hermanos? Habían tenido una plática la vez pasada, recordaba su rostro serio y advirtiéndole que se alejara de Hinata, pero eso no le había importado, era lo que había dicho después "¿Quieres destruir a tu familia con un amor incestuoso? Hinata es tu hermana menor y debes cuidarla, medita tus sentimientos" fue cuando Hinata tenía al menos cuatro años en el internado, lo había escuchado decir su nombre.

Romper a la familia, por desear el amor de Hinata. ¿Era tan malvado? Probablemente sí, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza desde que jugaban a ser novios, la tierna Hinata sonriéndole con cariño y ella misma llorando pegada a su pecho el día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto, amaba a Hinata, la amaba como se amaba a una mujer y si tenía que destruir a su familia por tenerla, que lo perdonara todo el mundo, pero así seria. No dejaría que nadie lo alejara de ella, nunca más.

…

…

…

Hiashi miraba fijamente por la ventana, no entendía porque recordaba el accidente donde habían fallecido Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de porque viajaban juntos ese día, pero no habían vuelto, solo una trágica llamada en la cual decían que su amada esposa había perdido la vida. Por Fugaku no se preocupó, total, pero Mikoto era su amiga, poco después ambos comenzaron algo y termino en sus familias unidas.

No sabía si había hecho bien en juntarlos de esa forma, o mentirle a su hija sobre su relación con ambos Uchiha, esperaba que ella entendiera cuando se lo contara, pero había visto en ella un cariño fraternal, nunca la había visto suspirar ni decir cosas como "Amo a mi hermano" no, ella era mucho más inteligente que sus hermanos, conocía los sentimientos de Itachi y sabía que haría mucho daño a Hinata si se lo permitía.

Justo ahora se retorcía de coraje de pensar que ese par de lobos estaban cerca de su amada hija. Cuando volviera le apretaría el cuello al mayor de los Uchiha, hasta ver su negra alma salirse por la boca, empezó a reír perverso, eso haría. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y desprecio, Fugaku Uchiha había sido un codicioso de lo peor, era justamente como actuaban sus hijos.

- Hiashi- miro a su hermano- deja de dramatizar tus instintos asesinos, desde aquí puedo leer tu mente que solo piensas en "Asesinar Uchihas"- el castaño se ruborizo ligeramente, no sabía que sus instintos asesinos fueran tan fuertes- eres un tonto- empezó a reír- ellos estarán muy alejados de tu hija, apuesto lo que quieras a que justo ahora están discutiendo como buenos hermanos o Sasuke la estará molestando e Itachi interponiéndose entre ellos o tal vez Itachi no esté en casa y Hinata lea tranquilamente en la sala- Hiashi medito, tal vez eso parase, sí. Pero por si las dudas buscaría un investigador privado y un espía, necesitaba estar seguro que no tocarían a su hija- ¡Hiashi, lo hiciste de nuevo!

..

..

…

Hinata caminaba delante de Sasuke, miraba y recorría la ciudad con sus ojos perla tan abiertos como podía, desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, no había visto mucho, Itachi solo la había llevado al cine y un poco a una plaza, pero el caminar delante de las tiendas o ver las pastelerías, así como las calles tenuemente iluminadas ante la ligera oscuridad que empezaba a haber, la hacían muy dichosa, su bolso era cargado por el otro joven y eso le daba libertad de correr por todos lados.

Sasuke suspiro, no acostumbraba a hacer eso, pero. Por verla así de feliz haría cualquier cosa, Hinata Uchiha, lucía tan feliz que él no se sentía capaz de arruinarle el día con sus típicas palabras amargadas, se estaba volviendo un blando, si aún recordaba las tontas palabras de su tonto mejor amigo "Teme, el amor te pego duro, ahora te veremos danzando con muchas flores en tu cabello y para la próxima semana, vendrás en pañales y te harás llamar cupido" recordó haberle pegado muy duro.

- N-nisan- miro a la joven- ¿p-podemos entrar?- señalo una tienda de recuerdos y sintió un tic en su ojo, odiaba las tiendas, siempre lo molestaban las cajeras- ¿sí?- asintió y camino tras ella, a lo mejor ese tonto de Naruto tenía voz de profeta, ya estaba empezando a temer que de verdad le diera por llegar con flores en las manos.

Entraron a cuatro tiendas mas, como supuso las vendedoras no dejaron de acosarlo con "¿Cuál es tu número?" "¿Cómo te llamas?" y patrañas así, pero Hinata se había dado cuenta y habían salido de las tiendas de forma rápida, ahora ambos caminaban por las calles con la iluminación ante la oscuridad de la noche ¿Cuánto llevaban fuera? No lo sabía y no le importaba, Hinata iba tomada de su mano, ni siquiera había notado cuando lo hizo.

- Nisan- miro a Hinata y ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- g-gracias por traerme- él sonrió de lado y negó- ¿Itachi-nisan estará preocupado?- su sonrisa se borró ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Itachi? La estaban pasando muy bien, soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar- ¿nisan?

- Vamos a casa- ella lo miro preocupada, ¿Qué había pasado? Hace un minuto estaba bien y ahora, definitivamente le regalaría un diario, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, pero fue mala idea, su pie fantasma atacaba de nuevo, haciéndola caer en media calle ante la mirada de muchos- eres una torpe- miro con reproche a su hermano y este le tendió la mano- vamos, el zopenco de Itachi estará preocupado- ella hizo un puchero y se negó a aceptar su mano.

Llegaron a su casa en medio de un incómodo silencio y apenas Hinata piso su casa, corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación, Sasuke bajo su bolsa y la dejo en la sala, para también él, correr hasta su cuarto, era un idiota, un imbécil, mira que estropearlo todo y por sus ridículos celos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y un balde lleno de tinta negra le cayó encima, miro con coraje la tinta, estiro la mano hacia el interruptor y con ello recibió una descarga eléctrica que ele hizo castañear los dientes, se soltó como pudo.

Empezó a caminar a oscuras y resbalo con algo, para caer en medio de un colchón, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir plumas en sus manos y nariz, miro con sorpresa todo lo que había sucedido y la luz se prendió de pronto, revelando a su hermano mayor en la entrada, lo miro indignado e Itachi aprovecho la situación para tomarle una fotografía.

- Dulce venganza- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo miro con coraje- espero que eso te enseñe que el maestro soy yo, Sasuke- su mirada se tornó amable- ve a bañarte- el menor solo bufo molesto y camino hasta el baño. Eso era terrible – por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo cuándo empezó a buscar la ropa de su hermano, dudaba que él quisiera tocar su armario con las manos llenas de tinta y plumas.

- ¡Salí con Hinata!- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal desde la entrada del baño, Itachi sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo ¿Salió? ¿Con Hinata? - ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que estaba con Naruto? Pues no, Hinata y yo nos divertimos mucho, claro, hasta que te menciono y mi diversión se acabó- dijo con asco, Itachi ya no escuchaba nada, había estado con Hinata, los dos, en una cita. Una cita ¡Una cita! Arrojo las cosas de Sasuke y se fue con todo sobre el menor- ¡¿eh?!

…

..

..

..

A la mañana siguiente ambos hermanos desayunaban sentados a la mesa, Sasuke tenía el cabello lleno de tinta, sus ojos tenían ojeras y sus mejillas estaban rojas e hinchadas, tenía algunos golpes en las piernas y la espalda y sobre todo, tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Itachi por su parte estaba despeinado, plumas blancas se enredaban en su cabello, sus ojos rojos por la falta de sueño, dos mordidas en la mano y moretones en las piernas. Habían terminado peleando, no sabía porque Hinata no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero la guerra estaba más que declarada.

Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo hacía por fastidiarlo, era eso. Él no podía estar realmente interesado en su Hinata, eso era imposible. Itachi medito la situación, si seguían así, ella terminaría dándose cuenta y los miraría a ambos con miedo, eso no podía suceder.

- Sasuke- el menor lo miro con recelo- será mejor que dejemos esto y…

- ¿Itachi-nisan?- Hinata caminaba hacia ellos. Aún tenía el pijama puesto y su cabello estaba algo desordenado-¿Qué s-sucedió? , miro a Sasuke y abrió más los ojos- ¿q-que paso?

- Los señoritos estuvieron jugando a verdad o reto durante la noche- hablo el mayordomo y Hinata suspiro- ¿le traigo el desayuno? Ella negó- ¿no?

- N-no, i-iré a desayunar con Ino-chan, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun- Itachi y Sasuke pararon la oreja ¿Desayunar? Miraron de manera asesina a lugares fijos, esos chicos se estaban ganando la antipatía de ambos hermanos- b-bueno i-iré a cambiarme.

- Hinata-chan ¿no quieres que te acompañe con tus amigos? Ella negó e Itachi se sintió caer en un torbellino.

- No deberías salir con esas personas Hinata- Sasuke se llevó un sorbo de cada a la boca- y menos con Kiba.

- N-no d-deberías d-darme ordenes- ahora fue Sasuke quien fue cubierto por un aura de depresión- a-además, no eres p-papá para c-controlarme- Itachi abrió los ojos ¿se había peleado? – m-me voy- Itachi iba a hablar- d-dije que me voy- ambos hermanos miraron asustados como Hinata subía corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- hablo el mayor hacia su hermano, este tenía un tic en el ojo ¿Hinata estaba enojada con él? Maldijo su suerte, ayer la habían pasado bien y ahora. Tenía que contentarla- Sasuke- el menor lo ignoro, corrió escaleras arriba, suponía que ella se encontraría en la ducha. Con suerte se sentaría en la cama de la joven y hablaría desde afuera mientras ella se bañaba.

- Hinata- abrió la puerta- tenemos que…

- ¡N-nisan!- abrió los ojos, Hinata se encontraba envuelta en una toalla blanca, sus piernas estaban descubiertas y se veían tan suaves, tan tersas, largas. Siguió mirando hasta ver ese… - ¡L-largo!- arrojo lo primero que tuvo a la mano y dio de lleno en la cara de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué sucede?- subió Itachi y se quedó igual que Sasuke- h-Hinata-chan- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero Hinata aún seguía lanzando cosas, escondiendo tras su cama.

- ¡F-fuera!- termino arrojando un marco en el cual estaba la fotografía de todos ellos con familia. La cual le pego en la nariz al mayor, la nana corrió hacia la muchacha y cerro de una patada la puerta, Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en el suelo, ambos sonrojados. Ahora si habían metido la pata.

..

..

…

Caminaban con rumbo a la escuela, el ambiente entre los hermanos nunca había sido tan tenso, Hinata iba con la vista gacha mientras Sasuke e Itachi se mandaban miraditas de odio, no era ningún secreto que Hinata no los había perdonado después de ingresar de esa forma así habitación, ¿Quién los perdonaría por semejante acción? Pero tampoco se sentían tan malvados como para que ella no les dirigiera la palabra.

Itachi miro a Hinata, nunca se había planteado el hecho de verla en paños menores y ahora, prácticamente era su fantasía nocturna antes de irse a acostar, Sasuke por su parte trataba de controlarse, ver a Hinata en toalla, había sido un shock y con más razón pensaba alejar a todos de ella, pero daba la casualidad que la chica, estaba molesta con él, diablos.

- Yo me quedo aquí- hablo el mayor- cuídense mucho, Hinata-chan, Sasuke- Sasuke gruño, peor Hinata no lo volteo a ver- ¿Hinata-chan?

- Q-que te vaya bien, nisan- abrió los ojos y ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, un aura de depresión cubrió a ambos morenos y Hinata solo siguió caminando, no quería ser así con sus hermanos, pero había sido una violación a su privacidad, Sasuke debió tocar la puerta e Itachi debió cerrarla cuando la vio en… se sonrojo- Ino-chan.- dijo cuando estuvo cerca de la rubio-y-yo…- se abrazó a la rubia.- v-vámonos- Sasuke las vio partir, la rubia abrazaba a su hermana y ella simplemente caminaba con la cabeza gacha, diablos.

Diablos, diablos. Hinata no se alejaría de él por un mal entendido así, él la tendría para él, Hinata ya era suya. Era su hermana, era la chica que le gustaba y sería más que eso, lo aseguraba o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha Hyuga.

...

...

...

* * *

**Hasta aquí xD jajá ¿ya ven? Les dije que ya tenía el capítulo, pero ustedes, mujeres de poca fe xD Jajaja si hay chicos, pus avisen e igual, hombres de poca fe xD Jajaja chale, en fin. Espero que les guste**

**¿Qué sucederá el siguiente capítulo? Solo les puedo decir que empieza con b y termina con so xD Jajaja, ok no. También otra cosa ocurrirá, empieza con se, le sigue cre y termina en to xD jajajajaja. ¿Creen que los celos de Karin-chan sean infundados? ¿Creen que Sakura-chan podrá ser amiga de Hinata-chan y dejar de lado su amor por Sasuke? ¿Sospecharan algo los amigos de Itachi sobre el amor hacia su hermana? ¿Y Hinata perdonara a Sasuke e Itachi por verla en… toalla? XD jajajajaja**

**No lo sé, lo veremos el siguiente xD jajajajaja, hasta luego.**

**Kasai **

**Ok no, faltan los reviews xD Jajaja, respondiendo reviews.**

**Uchihinata20.- Jajaja me temo que tardara en saberse quien ganara xD supongo que el siguiente capítulo llegara Neji-nisan xD Jajaja, para ponerle más intriga. Pero su aparición será al final del siguiente capítulo, ok, ya dije mucho, espero que te guste el cap. Nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.- Jajaja pus… se acercan más cosas, que bueno que te guste el capítulo. XD gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente cap.**

**Princesasuhina.- Jajaja que bueno que te guste, ¿no ya habías comentado en esta historia? O de plano ya sueño contigo, xD Jajaja NTC, que bueno que estés aquí. Bienvenida. **

**Laaulyy.- gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste. Am… pues… de momento en que pareja vaya a terminar, no tengo ni la más remota idea, ahí sí, pa que te echo mentiras, segundo, gracias por los tips, pero de momento seguiré como estoy. Lo tomare en cuenta para el siguiente, gracias. Y que más, ah sí, gracias por comentar, otra vez.**

**Wichipown.- los hago lo más largos que puedo, te lo juro, pero… al parecer no es suficiente xD jajajajaja, en fin, espero que salga más largo el siguiente y le echare ganas, pero pus. Así yo creo que están bien, además de que las dejo con la duda xD. Hasta luego y gracias por comentar.**

**Starsolf.- Jajaja gracias, igualmente linda semana. Qué bueno que te guste, nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Meow: por Meow xD Jajaja ok no. Esperaba no tardarme, pero pus… muchas cosas y ya vienen mis exámenes así que… estaré súper ocupada, pero espero que salgan pronto los capítulos, gracias por comentar.**

**Paz- creo que Shisui va a tardar en aparecer, pero si lo pienso poner, al menos ya por no sé, dos capítulos más, Neji probablemente aparece al final del siguiente capítulo y ¡No le digas prostituto a Sasuke-chan! xD jajajajaja es un chico de la vida galante xD ok no, que bueno que estas de vuelta, me da gusto leerte de nuevo, gracias por comentar, nos vemos pronto.**

**Kattyto Nebel.- y lo que sigue xD Jajaja ok no, gracias por comentar.**

**Guest.- lo mismo que les dije a muchas que me han dicho lo mismo, no se con quien vaya a quedar Hinata, las historias tienen vida propia y ellas deciden, no soy yo. Por eso, paciencia, si queda con Sasuke, pus lo siento, si queda con Itachi, pus espero que me aplaudas xD jajá si no, pus ya ni modo, gracias por comentar y espero que sigas por aquí, para ver cómo se desarrolla el asunto, gracias.**

**Ahora sí, hijas del mas palla y más paca xD Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos el siguiente, chaito.**

**Kasai **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha! ahora si, ya volvi. Disculpen la demora pero han pasado algunas cosas y de pronto, descubri que estoy deprimida, si puedo escribir, no se preocupen por eso, pero... awww... si los fics tienen mucho drama de pronto, ya saben por que es xD jajajaja**

**y pus... bueno ya, el caso es que... esta movido el asunto, ya leyeron el titulo? a que creen que se refiera? xD jajajaja**

**Sin más, a leer, recuerden que Naurto no es mio, es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento, soy sasuhinista hasta el fin xD jajajaja asi que... continuamos!**

* * *

_**Encuentros y secretos.**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Una semana había transcurrido y el ambiente en la residencia Uchiha-Hyuga se sentía cada vez más pesado, Hinata no había vuelto a hablar con sus hermanos, desayunaba, comía y cenaba en completo mutismo, ignorándolos por completo, lo cual causaba el sufrimiento de Itachi y la rabia de Sasuke, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera enojada por aquello? Itachi miro hacia la sala, donde Hinata hacia tranquilamente su tarea, debía hablar con ella. Pero también quería un poco de intimidad para disculparse, no quería que Sasuke se colara en medio de su disculpa.

- Sasuke- miro a su hermano, también habían estado tensos entre ellos, ya que todas las noches los esperaban sus bromas en el cuarto del otro. ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Naruto?- Sasuke lo miro suspicaz, lanzando una mirada detrás de la espalda de su hermano, donde se encontraba Hinata, Itachi carraspeo- yo… iré a casa de Deidara, Hinata-chan sigue muy molesta y… quisiera darle su espacio.

- Bien- no quería admitirlo. Pero tenía razón, Hinata estaba peor que molesta, odiaba verla así de enojada con él, habían estado bien durante su salida y ahora, ella los ignoraba- joder- camino hasta la sala y tomo sus cosas, Hinata simplemente siguió en lo suyo- saldré a casa de Naruto, ¿tenemos tarea?

-…- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el mutismo de su hermana, se hinco en frente de la mesita y la miró fijamente- ¿s-sucede algo?- Sasuke negó y ella volvió a ignorarlo, se puso de pie y salió apresurado de allí- d-deberías p-preguntarle a n-Naruto-kun- siguió trabajando.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo más tarde e Itachi no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación entre ambos, estaba nervioso, sentía que ella lo iba a rechazar de nuevo y no podría vivir con su rechazo para siempre. Se acercó hasta la mesita y primero empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa, pero Hinata no volteo, se quedó quieto y trato de no desesperarse, debía pedirle disculpas por verla en toalla y no impedir que Sasuke la siguiera viendo, pero también había sido un shock para él.

Volvió a tamborilear sobre la mesa y esta vez capto un poco de mosqueo en su hermanita, diablos, que difícil era decirle "lamento verte en toalla y no hacer nada, pero da la casualidad de que no eres mi hermana y estoy loco por ti" oh si, capaz que ella lo tiraba de pervertido e incestuoso, se detuvo, debía decirle primero que no eran hermanos, pero eso lo haría después de disculparse. Dejo de jugar con los lápices de Hinata y gateo hasta ponerse detrás de ella, Hinata no había querido prestarle atención, pero el verlo jugar así solo le dio risa. Sintió a Itachi detrás de su espalda y abrió grandes los ojos al sentir los brazos del moreno pasarse por sus hombros y cintura.

- Perdóname- susurro contra su oído, la jalo hasta apoyarla por completo en su pecho y pegar su rostro el blanco cuello de Hinata, donde descanso, aspiro el dulce aroma a lavandas de ella y Hinata solo se quedó quieta- sé que debí haber hecho algo más que quedarme parado como idiota, cuando sabía que estaba mal que te viéramos así- ella intento zafarse, pero él apretó su abrazo en torno a ella, internamente suplicaba que no lo rechazara, que lo abrazara como antes- e-es solo que…- trago grueso.- había olvidado que ya no eras una niña pequeña, que ahora eres una mujer- se acercó hasta su oído, cortando la respiración de Hinata, y haciendo que se sonrojara en exceso- y una muy hermosa debo agregar- Hinata abrió los ojos, eso… eso… no era una plática entre hermanos y…-

- ¿nisan?- Itachi simplemente se había quedado abrazándola, ya no dijo más, cosa que tranquilizo a Hinata- l-lamento haberme e-enojado- se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Itachi, quien ahora nadaba de nuevo en un mar rosa- e-eso solo que…- se sonrojo- f-fue m-muy grosero d-de parte suya- refiriéndose a ambos hermanos, el moreno sonrió tiernamente y acuno el rostro de Hinata con ambas manos.

- Lo siento, si vuelve a ocurrir, te juro que golpeare a Sasuke y me golpeare a mí mismo- ella sonrió- aunque sea con un florero, debo respetar tu intimidad y debo comportarme- ella asintió, aunque eso de comportársenos lo entendió- ¿me perdonas?- hablaba bajito, casi susurrando hacia ella, lo cual les daba un aire de intimidad- ¿Hinata?

- h-hai- Itachi sonrió, apretó de nuevo a Hinata en su regazo y ella sonrió feliz al estar pegada a su pecho, no quería enojarse de nuevo con él, aunque aún faltaba la disculpa de Sasuke. No importaba, se dejó abrazar por su hermano mayor, total, nada podría pasar.

…

…

…

…

…

- Dobe, no sé qué hacer, la única chica que ha llegado a gustarme y da la casualidad que somos hermanos- Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sillón con el control de un X-box en sus manos, miraba mosqueado a la pantalla y se movía junto con el control para evitar chocar- y luego, ella está enojada conmigo y con Itachi, porque a los dos se nos ocurrió la grandiosa idea de quedarnos pasmados como zopencos delante de su puerta y ella estaba… indispuesta.

- Te compadezco teme- Sasuke bufo- pero debes entender que cualquier chica estaría enojada,- asintió- en fin, debes pedirle disculpas y hacerle ver que no eres un adolescente con las hormonas en la cabeza y… ¡Ahí no, diablos! ¡Voltea!- su auto casi se estampaba contra la pared- teme ¿Qué harás cuando regrese Hiashi-sama?- negó, dando a entender que no sabía- deberías pensar en algo.

- Es lo menos que tengo que hacer o me odiara de por vida, es horrible ir caminando en silencio detrás de ella, porque no quiere verme- se recargo en el sillón y miro hacia el techo- Dobe- Naruto pauso el juego y miro a Sasuke- ¿Por qué siempre terminas enamorándote de la persona equivocada?

- No lo sé- ambos miraban el techo- es como conmigo y Sakura-chan, y contigo- Sasuke levanto una ceja. A ti te gusta Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan no está enamorada de nadie, pero Sakura-chan de ti sí, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan y de mí…- medito…- ¡Diablos! ¡¿No hay nadie enamorado de mí?!- empezó a retorcerse en el sillón y Sasuke le estampo el cojín en la cabeza- ¡Teme!

- ¡No digas tonterías!- lo miro fijamente- ha de haber una maniaca rara adicta al Ramen enamorada de ti- dijo mosqueado- gracias por escucharme Dobe- el rubio le dio un golpe en el brazo- me sorprende que me apoyes tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo que es Hinata para mí.

- El corazón no se manda Teme, y por algo estas así de enamorado de ella- el asintió, bufo y se recostó en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano- Teme- gruño un poco y Naruto continuo- ¿alguna vez te planteaste el hecho de que no son… hermanos?- abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto, el cual miraba seriamente hacia la pantalla apagada- he notado que Hinata-han tiene un parecido con Mikoto-sama, pero no tanto como genético. Y Hiashi-sama no se parece a ninguno de ustedes dos – Sasuke medito, si lo había pensado, es más, rogaba que fuera así pero… si lo fuera ¿Qué harían sus hermanos? Él no sabría qué hacer.

Si Hinata no fuera su hermana, seguro sería un shock para ella, incluso él se planteaba su reacción ¿brincaría feliz y haría que ella cayera en sus brazos? ¿Qué haría Itachi si lo supiera? ¿Por qué sus padres le ocultarían un caso así? Dudaba que eso sucediera. Bufo molesto, tomo el cojín que estaba allí y lo estampo sobre la rubia cabeza.

- ¡Teme!- dijo para lanzarse sobre su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke iba con el ojo morado y Naruto tenía el labio partido, habían estado golpeándose, pero al final había sido Kushina-sama la que les había pegado a los dos, Sasuke bufo molesto, eso era estúpido, Mikoto no lo golpeaba pero Kushina si, oh claro. ¡Pégame más duro! Bufo molesto, estúpido Dobe, estúpidas reflexiones, estúpidas crisis existenciales y estúpido enamoramiento. Naruto a su lado masticaba un pan, estúpido teme, se miraron con truenos en los ojos,

- N-nisan, d-date prisa- Sasuke se detuvo, esa era la voz de Hinata- ¿s- Sasuke-nisan?- el moreno solo sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo, Hinata caminaba muy pegada a Itachi, es más, el cretino de Itachi tomaba la mano de Hinata.- buenos días n-Naruto-kun- el rubio sonrió al ver la cara de Sasuke, era todo un poema- m-me voy c-con ellos- beso la mejilla de Itachi y camino al lado de Naruto, mientras ambos hermanos no sabían que hacer el uno con el otro, Itachi pensaba o esperaba, poderle decir a Sasuke que había hecho las paces con Hinata, pero ahora…-

- Con que, ve a jugar a casa de Naruto- escupió Sasuke, Itachi intento darle un golpe en la frente como acostumbraba a hacer, pero la mano de su hermano lo detuvo- fue un golpe bajo Itachi, pero ahora… prepárate, porque Hinata será mía, quieras o no. Nada hará que me aleje de ella. – los ojos negros de Itachi escrutaron a Sasuke, tan detalladamente, para al final, sonreír ladinamente.

- Me temo, que es lo único que no te puedo permitir- se miraron a los ojos- Hinata es mía, no pienso compartirla, ni con Hiashi, ni contigo, ni con nadie- en sus ojos brillaba la amenaza segura, algo que Sasuke no había visto, al menos no dirigida hacia él, lo había visto pelear y defenderlos a él y Hinata, pero ahora.- ¿entendido, tonto hermano menor?

- Entendido- sonrió un poco- pero veremos al final quien se queda con ella, tampoco estoy dispuesto a compartirla contigo y se la quitare a Hiashi- aun no entendía porque lo llamaba así en lugar de padre, pero no importaba- y yo paso más tiempo con ella- Itachi abrió los ojos asustado- adiós.

- Diablos- dijo para sí mismo,- creí que ya nos habíamos declarado la guerra antes, pero recién comienza- Sasuke aun lo miraba mientras caminaba de espaldas- no perderé Sasuke, ella es lo único que no te puedo entregar.

..

…

…

..

…

Unos ojos perla miraban atentos la escena entre los dos hermanos, vaya que eran algo, complicados, pero no importaba, que hablaran y dijeran todo lo que quisieran, Hinata no se iba a enterar jamás de que no eran hermanos, pero ahora debía hablar con ese par de zopencos. Toco la ventana que dividía su asiento del de su chofer y este arranco, Mikoto tendría que apoyarlo esta vez-

- ¿A dónde vamos Hiashi-sama?- miro al chofer.

- Llévame a la escuela de Hinata, quiero ver a mi hija- el hombre asintió y condujo, suponía que aún no llegarían, así que, esperaría pacientemente- ¿sabes si Mikoto ya llego a casa?

- La ama de llaves me acaba de llamar hace poco, Mikoto-sama esta en casa, con todos sus regalos obstruyendo la puerta- sonrió y Hiashi torció los ojos, le había dicho que no llevara tantos vestidos, ni tanta ropa para los chicos, diablos- ahí viene Hinata-sama- bajo del auto y sonrió tan amorosamente como pudo, su princesa venia.

- Hinata- la morena dejo de platicar con Naruto y sonrió para correr a abrazar a su padre- ¿Cómo lo pasaste este tiempo? ¿No hubo lobos detrás de ti?-mando una mirada asesina a Naruto, quien se puso tieso de miedo.

- Eh… eh…- miro a todos lados- Hinata-chan, yo debo irme, recordé que tengo dolor de estómago- salió disparado y Hinata aonio, miro a su padre.

-B-bienvenido- lo abrazo de nuevo- ¿c-como esta tío hizashi?-

- él está bien- dijo sin más- ¿quieres entrar a la escuela? Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer tu y yo, por ejemplo, ir de compras- Hinata sonrió, su padre aun no aceptaba que viniera a aun a escuela mixta- o podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

- Ni lo sueñes- ambos voltearon, Hinata un poco asustada y Hiashi frunció el ceño, dejando de lado aquel padre amoroso- Hinata y yo tenemos que trabajar en equipo, no aceptare una mala nota- tomo la mano de Hinata y entrelazo sus dedos- vamos- la jalo hasta quitársela a Hiashi- por cierto, bienvenido- dijo sarcástico, empezó a caminar y Hinata se despidió con una tímida sonrisa, ya hablarían en la casa.

- ¿Hiashi-sama?- el castaño miró fijamente hacia Sasuke- ¿quiere ir a la empresa o a casa?

- Vamos a casa, debo hablar con Neji y con Mikoto- el chofer asintió, espero a que Hiashi se subiera al auto- ¿crees que he sido demasiado amable con esos chicos?

- Hiashi-sama, lo que piense un sirviente no tiene importancia- lo miro fijamente- pero si de mi fuera, trataría de plantear el hecho de lo que no son aquellos jóvenes, Hinata-sama los adora, pero no creo que soportara el hecho de saber que no son hermanos- Hiashi suspiro- Fugaku-sama habría sido directo desde el principio.

- Pero yo no soy Fugaku y amo más a mi hija de lo que él pudo haber amado a los suyos- Sasuke seguía caminando con la mano de Hinata entre las suyas- Esos lobos son un peligro- entrecerró los ojos- asegúrate que en la tarde que regresen, pases por ellos, dejes a Hinata en la casa y lleves a esos dos a mi oficina, debemos hablar muy seriamente.

- Como ordene Hiashi-sama- condujo por aquellas calles hasta llegar a la mansión, donde un castaño miraba desde afuera la casa- Neji-sama, bienvenido a casa.

- Pensaba que no habría nadie, por eso no me atreví a tocar- dijo como respuesta- encontré un departamento donde poder quedarme.

- ¿De qué hablas muchacho? Vivirás con nosotros, te presentare a Hinata y a los otros dos en la noche ¿Qué opinas?- el castaño sonrió- ven, Mikoto quiere conocerte bien- suspiro, nunca supo porque durante su estadía en la boda de su hermano, ella no quiso ver a Neji. Aparte de que tampoco lo había dejado escaparse mucho.

..

…

…

..

..

Itachi miraba hacia el frente, diablos, no era encaprichamiento por parte de Sasuke, se podía ver en sus ojos, él estaba enamorado de Hinata, así como lo estaba él mismo. Diablos, si tan solo lo hubiera visto venir, no habría sido tan obvio con sus sentimientos, pero ¿en qué momento ocurrió aquello? No recordaba que Sasuke mostrara ese tipo de amor por Hinata, claro, si "amor" contaba como las veces en que Sasuke se interponía entre ellos, tal vez allí estaba la prueba, o cuando jugaban y Sasuke se llevaba de la mano a Hinata.

O tal vez cuando jugaban a la casita y él simplemente pedía ser el papá. Debía hablar muy seriamente con Sasuke, decirle que no podía enamorarse de Hinata porque eran hermanos y… ok, eso sonaba ilógico y estúpido, le reclamaría por qué él si podía enamorarse de Hinata. Enterró la cabeza en su pupitre y miro hacia la ventana, esto era complicado.

- ¡Hey!- miro cansadamente hacia la derecha, donde estaba Deidara- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dormiste bien?- volvió a girar su rostro hacia la ventana- lo tomare como un no.

- ¿Qué sucede Itachi?- Konan se sentó delante de él- no es natural que seas así- el moreno suspiro- vamos, cuéntanos. Tal vez te podamos ayudar.

- ¡Si, anda! Te daré consejo bajo la supervisión de jashin-sama – todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Malditos! Algún día alabaran a jashin-sama y él no les dará nada- se cruzó de brazos. Todos negaron, pero Itachi sonrió, esos idiotas. Aunque Sasuke los odiara él no los dejaría por nada del mundo, eran sus amigos.

- ¡Cuéntanos Itachi!- dijo Konan más animada al verlo sonreír- ¿es por una chica?

- Si- todos abrieron los ojos ¿Itachi Uchiha enamorado? El cielo se iba a caer- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- todos corrían como locos en aquel salón e Itachi suspiro, tal vez si merecieran una muerte lenta de vez en cuando.

- Dejen de corretear como idiotas- hablo Kakuzu, se sentó en la mesa de Itachi- estás enamorado- el asintió- y no de cualquier chica ¿cierto?- lo miro fijamente ¿Qué tanto sabia Kakuzu?- ¿Qué harás? Se supone que no debes enamorarte de ella.

- ¡Dejen el maldito secretismo, joder! – Estallo Hidan- ¡¿De quién demonios estás enamorado príncipe azul?! ¡¿De tu jodida abuela?!

- ¡Estoy enamorado de Hinata!- grito furioso y harto el Uchiha mayor, todos guardaron silencio y Kakuzu se sobo la sien, estúpido Hidan, aunque la abuela les habría parecido menos descabellado- diablos, no debí decirlo- salió del salón a paso apresurado, pero todos sus amigos iban detrás de él.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!- hablo kisame poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Itachi- Itachi…- el moreno tenía la vista agachada, todos sus amigos estaban allí, Sasori y Deidara lo miraban confundidos, pero de cierta forma, parecía que lo apoyarían. Es más, todos comenzaban a aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo sucedió?- hablo suavemente Konan, abrazando a su amigo- te apoyaremos, solo cuéntanos la verdad- asintió.

…

..

..

…

…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado con Hinata, había descubierto que Itachi se había disculpado por los dos, así que… ahora ya no era un extraño para Hinata. Diablos, era tan difícil estar así, ella escribía rápidamente todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón y solo la hacía ver más tierna, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración. Su boca en un mohín, parecía que se le iba a escapar una idea o algo parecido, su cabello negro cayendo hacia la mesa, largo. Como a él le gustaba.

- Hinata-chan- parpadeo y miro con cierta molestia a Sakura- ¿lista para el festival escolar?- la morena sonrió feliz- me sorprende que Sasuke nunca te explicara de que trataban- empezó a reír tímidamente y Hinata se contagió- ¿ya sabes que harás?- Sasuke bufo, no pensaba actuar en ninguna obra escolar, mucho menos saldría disfrazado de payaso, pirata, príncipe, villano o cosas así, esta vez se quedaría tras bambalinas y le aventaría sus diálogos a Naruto.

- No me meterán en sus tonterías de papeles raros- Sakura hizo un mohín y Hinata lo miro confundida.

- ¿p-papeles raros?- Sasuke se sonrojo levemente- ¿n-nisan?

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Ino le cayó literalmente encima a Sakura para ver a su mejor amiga- es que Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido el papel principal de nuestras obras, por eso siempre hemos tenido tanto éxito- miro al moreno- lo malo es que ahora no quiere participar- ella sonrió comprensivamente hacia su hermano, el cual estaba mosqueado- pero contigo de nuestro lado, podremos seguir siendo los ganadores. Todos los superiores han querido saber si vas a participar como princesa- se sonrojo y Sasuke apunto mentalmente "superiores" estúpidos les daría la paliza de su vida, si no pensaba compartirla con Itachi, mucho menos con nadie- así que… tomare tus medidas.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Yamanaka!- Sasuke miro confundido hacia atrás, Karin se encontraba de pie delante de su salón- hola Sasuke-kun- sintió un escalofrió- este año, el festival de segundo irá a parar a mis manos y no dejare que hagas ninguna ridícula obra para niños de prescolar.

- ¡Cállate zanahoria!- gruño Ino- kakashi-sensei no dejara que tu hagas cargo del evento- Karin la miro con indiferencia- además ¿Qué nos pondrás a hacer? ¿Un café con esclavos y esclavas? No, prefiero no denigrar a mis compañeros-

- Lo que digas- se cruzó de brazos- lo que pasa es que te da miedo que a ti nadie te escoja, hay más posibilidades que escojan a esa chica Uchiha a que te escojan a ti- Ino la miro ofendida- incluso escogerían al zopenco de mi primo antes que ponerle el dedo o el ojo encima a una frentona y a una cerda-

.- Fue todo lo que dijiste- se tronó los dedos- ¡Déjame ir Sakura, esa zorra se merece la peor de las palizas!- Sakura forcejeaba con Ino para evitar que hiciera una locura.- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Ni hablar!- Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, pero solo vio partir a aquella pelirroja, definitivamente era una chica terrible, aunque por algo debía ser así- uff, contrólate un poco Ino-puerca.

- ¡Esa pelos de zanahoria ya me debe muchas!- Hinata le sonrió comprensivamente, pero Ino solo hizo un puchero- es una maldita, creí que dejaría de molestarnos y ahora parece ser peor- Sasuke miraba por donde se había ido Karin, de una estúpida obra a un estúpido café de esclavos y esclavas, prefería la maldita obra, si alguno de esos superiores le pusiera un dedo encima a Hinata o si tenía que aguantar a esas estúpidas chicas sobre él, mataría a alguien-

- Yo hablare con kakashi- todas lo miraron como si hubiera declarado estar enamorado de Naruto- pero no actuare ¿está claro?- Ino cayó sobre Sasuke- ¡Argh!

- ¡Eres el mejor Sasuke-kun, no podía esperar menos de ti!- Hinata trago grueso… no le gustaba aquello, diantres ¿Qué le pasaba? Sasuke podía andar de perdido con quien quisiera pero…- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué sucede?- miro a Ino estaba delante de ella y Sasuke ya no estaba. - ¿te pone celosa que abrace a tu hermano? ¿Es eso?- empezó a picarle las costillas y la morena se sonrojo- ¡Es eso! – empezó a reír. No te preocupes, quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun, lo conozco desde que íbamos en primaria- miro hacia la puerta- no tendría esas intenciones románticas con él- Hinata la miro confundida, entonces… el día que…- cuando te dije que te devolvía después a tu hermano, es porque él me ayudaba con kakashi-sensei, es que ese sensei definitivamente me odia-. Se cruzó de brazos y Hinata suspiro internamente tranquila, espera… ¿tranquila?- además de que… no es mi tipo, tal vez me deje llevar por su amabilidad cuando recién nos conocimos, pero es un patán-

- g-gracias i-Ino-chan. Se sonrieron, miro hacia Sakura y curiosamente ella también se veía aliviada.- s-Sakura… ¿e-estas bien?- ella asintió- y-ya casi es hora d-de salir- tomo las cosas de su hermano y comenzó a guardarlas- s-será m-mejor irnos.- todas asintieron, tomando sus cosas, se encontrarían con Sasuke afuera, así que no había problema.

…

…

…

…

…

- Entonces lo tienes difícil- hablo Deidara sentado al lado de su amigo.- mini Itachi también está enamorado de ella, entonces… pues… no veo que podremos hacer-. Miro a Konan.

- ¿Cómo es posible que les hayan mentido sobre su parentesco?- dijo zanjando el tema del enamoramiento- ¿tu padre se fugó con Hitomi Hyuga?

- No, en realidad no sé qué hacían en el mismo auto el día del accidente- dijo suspirando- mi madre pensó en que sería buena idea juntarnos, pero… yo lo veo como su peor idea, me enamore de Hinata y al parecer Sasuke también- se sobo la frente y miro al cielo- ¿Qué hare? Le he dado todo a Sasuke, juguetes, atención, hemos ido al parque juntos, somos hermanos de sangre y lo único que no puedo darle, es lo que más quiere.

-Tal vez no debiste ser tan consentidor- dijo kisame- Sasuke debe saber que… espera… ¿él sabe que no son hermanos?- Itachi negó- supongo que Hinata tampoco lo sabe.

- No… Hiashi-sama no quiere que se los diga, prefiere alejarme de ellos- suspiro-. Por eso mandaron a Hinata a un internado, para alejarla de mí y de Sasuke- suspiro derrotado- ¿Qué hare?-

- ¡Yo solo opino que deberías pelear por ella!- dijo Hidan- si no son hermanos, no sé porque te detienes. Ella puede tener cariño y tal vez… solo tal vez… podría ser amor.

- ¡¿no ves que ella no sabe que no son hermanos?!- gruño Konan- debemos arreglar momentos entre ustedes- Itachi los miro curioso-. Te apoyaremos, no hay nadie mejor para esa chica que tú, no solo porque eres mi amigo, de verdad creo que eres de lo mejorcito que hay- le guiño un ojo, todos sonrieron de acuerdo a ello.

- Gracias- escucharon el timbre de la escuela- no sabía que ya era tan tarde, vámonos- caminaron despacio hasta su salón, de cierta forma era agradable ver que ellos lo apoyaban, eran grandes amigos.

- ¿no ese es tu raro chofer?- miro hacia el frente y hombre se encontraba delante de la escuela, recargado en su auto, se veía agobiado, a lo mejor porque había demorado en salir. – Diablos… no recordaba que fuera tan obeso- empezó a reírse Hidan y todos suspiraron, era todo un caso.

- Itachi-sama. Hizo una referencia- Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que venga por ustedes, así que… suba, ya se nos hizo tarde y Hinata-sama ya debió haber salido- asintió, se despidió de sus amigos y partieron.

- Jodido Itachi, siempre se regodea con los pobres.- hablo Hidan- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ustedes también lo han pensado!-

…

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba con las cosas de Sasuke entre las suyas, su loción inundaba sus fosas nasales y una calidez se instalaba en su pecho, Sasuke tenía un olor muy agradable, siempre le había gustado la loción de sus hermanos, sonrió ante esa idea, les robaría una camisa a ellos. Sakura e Ino caminaban a su lado y cada una tenía una idea diferente de lo que hacía Hinata, Ino sonreía internamente, su nueva amiga era una ternura, pero algo le decía que había más que amor fraterno entre esos hermanos.

Sakura por su parte miraba confundida a Hinata, quería ser su amiga, pero también no podía evitar verla como alguien más cercano a Sasuke de lo que era ella, siempre había querido estar más cerca del moreno y ahora con ella aquí… parecía que sus esperanzas se iban al traste, Sasuke no veía a otra que no fuera su hermana menor, no se preocupaba por ninguna otra que no fuera Hinata, no dejaba que nadie se acercara que no fuera ella. ¿Por qué? Pero también ¿Por qué pensaba en Hinata como una rival? Si nunca tuvo oportunidad.

- ¡Ah!- las tres voltearon a ver ¿Por qué diablos tanto alboroto? Delante de ellas se encontraba un chico castaño, su cabello largo hasta la cadera, una banda en su frente y su cabello amarrado por un listón en la parte de abajo, vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir, unos zapatos y una camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes negros- que guapo es.

- ¿tendrá novia? ¿A quién buscara?- todas hacían comentarios, pero las tres chicas solo miraban pasmadas como ese castaños acercaba a ellas.

- Mucho gusto- se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos ojos perla, todas contuvieron la respiración al ver como tomaba la mano de Hinata y besaba el dorso con mucho cuidado-  
Soy Hyuga Neji- le sonrió cálidamente- su primo Hinata-sama- todas ahogaron exclamaciones e Ino miraba asombrada el parecido entre ellos.

- ¿u-un primo? ¿e-entonces… también de Itachi-nisan y Sasuke-nisan?- el castaño parpadeo, no esperaba que dijera eso.

- Me temo que a ellos no los conozco- ella sonrió- eres una Hyuga, no una Uchiha…- lo miro confundida ¿una Hyuga? Sabía que era una Hyuga pero,…

- ¡Neji-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? – el chofer regordete venia corriendo. Secando su sudorosa frente y tomando el brazo de Neji- Hiashi-sama pretendía presentarlos en la noche.

- Quería conocer antes a Hinata-sama- ella aun no le quitaba la vista de encima, así como todos los que estaban allí- es un placer conocerla Hinata-sama- le sonrió y ella se sonrojo levemente.

- ¡Hinata!- Itachi venia bajando del auto y estiro los brazos hacia ella, la cual corrió hasta abrazarlo, causando unos llameantes celos en todas las féminas- ¿Quién es él?

- Soy Hyuga Neji- abrió los ojos y el castaño sonrió de lado, nada que ver con la primera sonrisa que le había dedicado a Hinata- he venido a conocer… los- Itachi entrecerró los ojos, él era el primo de Hinata, lo sabía por los ojos además de que tenía un horripilante parecido con Hiashi Hyuga- ¿nos vamos Hinata-sama?

- A-aun f-falta Sasuke-nisan- volvió a cargar sus cosas- n-no debe tardar- Itachi sonrió- ¿t-te irás?- el castaño negó y ella sonrió de nuevo.

..

..

…

…

..

Media hora después todos viajaban en el auto, Hinata se encontraba, curiosamente, en medio de sus hermanos y Neji los veía a todos con ojos afilados y fríos, casi prepotentes. Eso no le agradaba a ninguno, aunque Hinata parecía ser indiferente ya que jugaba con las manos de ambos hermanos. Mientras tanto Sasuke trataba de saber porque si ese tipo era su primo, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Además, no se parecían en nada, pero si se parecía a Hinata. Medito de nuevo las palabras de su rubio y atolondrado amigo ¿y si ellos no eran hermanos? ¿Qué haría? Medito.

- hemos llegado- salió de su ensoñación- Hinata-sama, Mikoto-sama quiere que se mida la ropa que le trajo de su viaje – ella sonrió- Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama- ambos lo miraron- me temo que Hiashi-sama quiere hablar con ustedes, en su oficina- Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula, bromeaba ¿cierto?

- Te veré después- dijo con cariño hacia Hinata, besando su frente- vamos Sasuke- este asintió, se acercó también a Hinata y beso su mejilla, causando el sonrojo de la morena.

- Nos vemos- sonrió de lado, ella se despidió con la mano mientras ambos hermanos subían al auto- ¿para qué nos quiere ver Hiashi?

- Su padre quiere hablar con ustedes mis señores- ambos suspiraron- me temo que no sé de qué se trate y fue especifico en que dejara a Hinata-sama con Mikoto-sama, no esperaba que Neji-sama fuera a la escuela de Hinata-sama, pero…

- no te preocupes – hablo Itachi- creo que ya sé de qué quiere hablarnos- Sasuke levanto una ceja al verlo ¿Itachi ya lo sabía? ¿Era súper dotado? ¿Leía la mente? Bufo y se cruzó de brazos- Sasuke…

- hemos llegado- ambos bajaron del auto, pero Sasuke nunca supo que iba a decir Itachi, subieron en silencio hasta el último piso de aquel edificio, donde estaba la oficina de Hiashi- dile a Hiashi-sama que he traído a los muchachos.

-Oh, dijo que esperaran adentro, está viendo un asunto con los ejecutivos. La secretaria les sonrió y los hizo pasar- ¿desean algo? Ellos negaron. Esperaron por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que la cabeza castaña asomo por la puerta, lucia más enojado que de costumbre.

- Que bueno que vinieron- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el tono empleado- supongo que ya conocieron a Neji- ellos asintieron- bien… debo ser claro. Hable con Mikoto hoy y está completamente de acuerdo en que les diga la verdad- frunció el ceño mirando a cada muchacho-. Siéntense.

- Ve al grano, no es normal que nos mandes llamar hasta tu oficina- hablo Sasuke, el castaño sonrió de lado y se sentó, les tendió una fotografía- ¿pero qué?

- Ella es Hitomi Hyuga, era mi esposa- Sasuke miraba a una mujer de cabello negro azulado como el de Hinata y sus ojos perla. En sus brazos una niña pequeña, muy pequeña, casi de un año miraba asustada la cámara- es la madre de Hinata- abrió los ojos.-

- ¿Qué?- miro la fotografía- Hinata es… Hinata no es…

- No son hermanos- hablo el mayor, miró fijamente a Itachi, el cual parecía tranquilo ante la declaración, pero Sasuke estaba estupefacto, no sabía si reír maniacamente o azotar su cabeza contra el escritorio.

- Eso ya lo sabía- miro a su hermano, el cual tenía de nuevo aquella mirada afilada, pero esta vez dirigida hacia Hiashi- gracias por cuidar de nosotros todo este tiempo- hizo una inclinación y Hiashi respondió igual.

- n-no es…- miro al foto- entonces…- su cerebro comenzó a carburar, si ella no era su hermana entonces… entonces

- Pero tienen estrictamente prohibido acercarse románticamente a mi hija- Itachi lo miro sorprendido- ella está comprometida- ambos hermanos preguntaron el ¿Quién? – Neji Hyuga, su primo- Sasuke bajo la vista, entonces tampoco era su primo, no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo con ellos- he visto como la miran, los vi desde hace años. Por eso aleje a mi hija de ustedes, son peligrosos para ella- Sasuke se levantó-

- ¡no somos un peligro! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que este enamorado de ella si no es mi hermana?!

- ¡¿Te parece natural que te hayas enamorado de ella pensando que eres su hermano?!- abrió los ojos-. Todo este tiempo, tratando de alejarla de ustedes, si tan solo no hubieran despertado esos sentimientos, seriamos una familia normal y común- Itachi medito sus palabras- Hinata quedaría destrozada si sabe que no son sus hermanos, que es hija única porque su madre desapareció con el padre de ustedes, sigo sin saber por qué, nadie lo sabe.- se sentó de nuevo y miro la fotografía- Mikoto quedo destrozada después de aquello, no hallaba momento en el cual dejar de llorar- miro a ambos chicos. Hasta que descubrió que yo también tenía una hija y que era viudo, su madre y yo éramos amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tu padre- miro a Sasuke- murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando ustedes eran muy pequeños, creo que Mikoto y Hitomi recién se habían aliviado de sus respectivos embarazos cuando ocurrió aquello.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- miro a Itachi, el cual estaba serio- mi padre…- Hiashi cerró los ojos- pretendes que con esto me aleje de Hinata-

- Lo hago por el bien de ustedes ¿Qué dirá la gente si ve de pronto a los chicos Uchiha paseando de la mano y actuando como novios? ¿Crees que mi hija seria vista con buenos ojos? Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió con fugaku y si lo saben, lo han olvidado ya. Si fueran padres, sabrían en que situación me encuentro- Sasuke había dejado de escuchar, miraba el retrato de aquella morena con un bebe en brazos, era idéntica a Hinata, ahora entendía porque Itachi no se parecía a nadie, no es que fuera hijo del lechero como habían llegado a suponer Naruto y él. Es que Hiashi Hyuga no era padre de ellos.

.—

..

…

…

…

…

Los dejaron delante de su casa, pasadas las horas, habían hablado sobre todo. El padre de ellos, el accidente, que ocurrió para que decidieran hacerse familia. ¿Qué haría con Hinata? No era simplemente encaprichamiento, la quería. Tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba porque había crecido en parte con él. Toco suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, recibiendo un tímido "pase" lo cual lo reconforto un poco.

Itachi, él lo sabía, era un traidor ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo guardaron en secreto para él y para ella? Miro a su hermana menor, la cual tenía su diario entre sus manos, le sonrió tiernamente y lo cerró para esconderlo tras su almohada.-

- ¿p-pasa algo nisan?- el solo sonrió de lado, camino hasta ella y se sentó en la cama- ¿nisan?

- Hinata- abrazo a la morena contra su pecho, enterró su rostro contra su cabello y aspiro su aroma, no eran hermanos, no lo eran. Pero no podían estar juntos y…- Hinata- ella lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿p-porque lloras?- le seco el rostro con ternura y él recargo su cabeza sobre la pequeña mano de Hinata- i-Itachi-nisan te embromo de nuevo ¿v-verdad?- el negó, qué más quisiera él que no fuera cierto que su hermano lo sabía.- ¿nisan?- el acuno su rostro con ambas manos y miro aquellos ojos perla, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Ella se daría cuenta? ¿Lo quería como a un hermano?- Sasuke-nisan…- susurro

-…- acorto las distancias entre ellos, mirando de vez en cuando los ojos de Hinata y luego sus labios, nada lo detendría ahora. Hiashi e Itachi le habían destrozado el alma, lo único que podía sanarlo era…- Hinata- junto sus labios con los de la morena, la cual abrió grandes los ojos. ¿Qué era aquello?- solo…- dijo cuándo se separó de ella- solo déjame quedarme aquí- volvió a besarla, haciendo que las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaran, era su primer beso, y… con Sasuke… su hermano… su… los labios de Sasuke acariciaban tiernamente los suyos, estaba allí. Podía sentir su loción en cada poro de su piel, inundando sus fosas nasales.

No debería sentirse así, pero se sentía bien. Sus manos apresaron las de Sasuke que aún estaban en sus mejillas. Tal vez… si fuera solo por esta vez, a lo mejor podría aliviar la pena de Sasuke, se veía tan perdido, cerró por fin los ojos, entregándose a aquellas mariposas en su estómago y ese calor en sus mejillas. Sasuke.

..

…

…

* * *

**¡Ups! Me alargue mucho xD Jajaja, no pensaba que saliera tan largo, pero ya ven xD jajajajaja que diantres xD jajajajaja fin, por fin apareció Neji, ya se revelo el secreto, ya se supo, ya se supo xD jajajajaja. O sea que… que como que… ups… la guerra Uchiha- Hyuga-Uchiha empieza xD jajajajaja o sea. Uchiha vs Hyuga vs Uchiha, ¡no! xD Jajaja en fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el siguiente. Lamento si me demore, pero ya ven xD**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Uchihinata-20.- No le puse muchos celos de Hinata, pero espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Aaaaah! ya se supo, ya se supo. Gracias por comentar, lamento la demora y nos vemos pronto, hasta luego!**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.- Awww perdona por tardarme, ya vez como soy, en fin, espero que te guste. Tratare de escribir lo más rapido que pueda y nos vemos, gracias por comentar.**

**KattytoNebel.- Pus Sasuke-chan se adelanto en la devorada xD jajaja ok no, no es cierto, gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Meow.- No, la respuesta es no, no habra lemon, no es rating M y de todos modos ya hubo un fic con lemon, ya. xD jajajajajajaja gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**SexxyKittyDarks.- Ok! gracias por comentar! xD jajajajaja, esperemos que gane el que todas quieren xD ntc, sinceramente aun no se quien vaya a ser el uchiha ganador, asi que... no me presiones, gracias por comentar, cuidate mucho nos vemos.**

**Ross.- si volvi xD y también a sbi el epilogo de pa que no me regañes xD jajaja gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gusto, espeor que te guste el epilogo, nos vemos, cuidate. El epilogo de Sasuke-sensei ee xD**

**KDS.- Kyaaaaaaaaaa! gracias ;) xD**

**Ross,. jajaja si lo vi! xD y no me gusto, bueno me lo platicaron. Asi que.. xD jajajaja no me gusto nadita. Ya respondimos arriba y si viste que si actualice, actualice!**

**Mitsuji Hitssagi.- gracias, que bueno que te gusto y bienvenida. **

**Es todo, se portan bien, nah! portence mal, hagan muchas travesuras y demás xD jajajajajajaja sean ustedes mismas, no dejen que nadie les diga que hacer, excepto sus papis xD jajajajaja xD**

**kasai **


End file.
